First And Goal
by Rae Moore
Summary: In order to escape jail time, Quinn has no other choice than to join McKinley high's football team. Faberry. G!P Quinn. Over done, I know, but whateves.
1. Chapter 1

**Moore Info: I know this is over done, but I always wanted to do a football fic.**

**Please pardon any errors. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Shannon Beiste was currently at the Lima mall. She was looking for an outfit to buy for her first week as McKinley high's new varsity football coach, and AP Biology teacher. She wanted to make a good impression amongst the teachers she'd be working with, as well as the students she'd be overseeing. She'd need all the help she could get if everything she heard about the high school turned out to be true.

Though she wanted everyone to like her there, as it would make the school year fun and easy, she would not let herself be controlled by the students she was supposed to mold into decent human beings - not after the last school she had taught and coached at over five years ago.

The students at her previous teaching job had been horrible to her. They had, on a daily basis, called her many degrading names that had to do with a natural born female looking like a brute of a man. She couldn't count how many times she'd had to paint over a spray painted, hairy penis - in which to add taste, had been ejaculating - on her garage door. It hadn't mattered that she had brought the school's football team to the playoffs two years in a row - something that had never happened in the school's history - they had still been ruthless.

After going through all that for two years, she had had enough and quit the emotionally draining job. Since then, she hadn't taught in a school for over fiver years because of it. Instead, she found solace in becoming a world renowned arm wrestler champion, one that earned her a lot of money. You'd be surprised by how large of a following the sport - and yes, it is a sport - gathered.

Because she had been world champion back-to-back during those five years, she had been given many opportunities she had never even dreamt for herself before then. She has toured around the world for competitions and to meet, and motivate, all the young arm wrestlers out there, been in several supplement commercials, and had even appeared in a movie once as an angry biker chick that threw the star actor through a fake bar window for flirting with her fake girlfriend - now, that had been quite the experience.

However, even so, her true passion was teaching and coaching football. It had never left her after all these years, and after all the things she went through. So when a job opportunity came in the form of a call from Principal Figgins, she took it, even if it meant that she might be subjected to the same treatment she had experienced at the last school she had taught at. Though, she had promised herself to not put up with it like before. Over the past five years, she has become more comfortable with her body - the confidence she has gained, all came from doing arm wrestling.

Shannon was about to walk into her favorite clothing store when a blonde teen zoomed right by her, leaving a puff of cool air in her wake that hit Beiste right in her face. Not even a second later, an indignant exclamation could be heard coming from a young brunette, who claimed that the hastily retreating blonde had stolen her purse.

Needing nothing more, Shannon took off after the blonde, who so happened to be really fast and was already several meters ahead of her. The coach had to run at her full speed in order to catch up with the teen. Not only was the thief fast, but they were agile too, as they were able to expertly juke or spin out of the way of a few brave pedestrians who'd attempt to grab at her - at one point, she had even jumped over a kid, who was at least six years old, when they had been in her way and there were no other options to take in order to avoid him.

As she continued to chase after the blonde, Shannon could not help but be impressed by the athleticism shown by the thief - and with her being a football coach, she couldn't help but wonder how the kid would fair on a football field, running towards the goal line with a football, instead of running from capture with a stolen purse.

It seemed as if the blonde was enjoying herself as well.

Just as they were about to exit the automatic doors leading out into the dusky night and into the mall's parking lot, they had looked over their shoulder, allowing Beiste to see that they were female, with a wide smirk on her lips. However, as soon as she took in the charging form that was Shannon Beiste, coming after her with a look of determination on her face, that smirk quickly morphed into shock as her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly looked straight ahead once more with a renewed vigor in her escape.

However, in the time that she took to look over her shoulder and at Shannon, she unknowingly came up to the crosswalk outside that connected the mall with its parking lot - just as an SUV drove up.

Before the SUV could run her over, with a loud, surprised exclamation of, "shit!" the blonde sloppily jumped over the hood of the car witht one hand in assistance. Though, she did not stick the landing because as she hit the hard pavement, her head propelled forward, face first, into the curb with a hard thud - one that had witnesses wincing in sympathing as they let out a loud 'Ooo' - splitting open her right eyebrow in the process.

As Beiste came upon the thief, she rushed to her side in order to check if she were okay, immediately wincing in sympathy when seeing the blood coating half the girls face. She promptly took over her unbuttoned, white button up and crumpled it into a ball in order to place it on the girls head wound, in which would surly need stitches. The distraught driver, who had shakily gotten out of her car a few moments after the thief hit the pavement, began to rapidly shout out her apologies, stating that the blonde teen had 'just came out of nowhere.'

Beiste reached over to easily retrieve the stolen purse from the disoriented teen's limp hand, all the while keeping pressure on the girl's wound. She then told the driver that she shouldn't feel _too _bad, as she had inadvertently stopped a thief from running off with some girl's purse.

"'Nd I would 'ave gotten 'way wif it too if it weren't fo' you meddlin' kids!" The thief slurred with a low moan in pain. Shannon chuckled in amusement. Oh yeah, this kid defiantly had a concussion.

"I'm calling an ambulance." The concerned driver told the coach after those words. Beiste agreed, even though she was pretty sure some of the spectators around them had called it in already.

Shannon snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's hazel eyes - they slowly blinked in response. "Hey, kid." She said as she snapped her fingers once again when the girl's eyes attempted to close. The teen slowly opened them once again, though it was an effort for her to do so. "Keep your eyes open, alright? I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. The last thing you wanna do is fall asleep."

"Buh Scooby-Doo stole mah Thin Mints." The teen mumbled with a light whine.

Beiste chuckled. "I don't know about that, kid. With the way things look, you most likely stole them from him first."

A pause. "Oh," the blonde breathed, "Ssounds 'bout right." She tried to nod her head, but Shannon was quick to scold her by telling her to keep still.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" The brunette girl, who the blonde had stole from, asked in concern when she was finally able to join them. The sounds of an ambulance could be heard coming from a distance. Shannon looked up and took notice of the crowd tightening around them. She shouted for them to back off and for them to give them room. She then turned to the driver and asked for her to move her car so that the incoming ambulance could easily get to the blonde - the driver did so without question.

Shannon finally acknowledged the brunette girl's question. "She'll be fine if she'll just _keep her eyes open!_" The coach said pointedly to the blonde on the ground as she once again snapped her fingers in front of the girl's eyes. The thief blew a poorly excited raspberry - which was more so just air and spit - in reply, only to quickly whimper in pain as the vibrations from her actions racked her brain.

"Not very smart of you, was it?" Shannon grinned. A whimper was her only reply.

Shannon looked back up and into the concerned brown eyes of the teen hovering over her shoulder. The girl was wearing an argyle sweater at the end of July, a short skirt, knee high socks, and shiny, black shoes with silver buckles. She looked to be about sixteen, or seventeen, despite what she was wearing.

"Karma just decided to show herself after this ones " she jerked her head towards the concussed teen," little stunt."

"Nd I would 'ave gotten 'way wif it too if it-"

"Yeah, yeah - so you've said." Beiste cut the thief off in an amused tone that hadn't left her yet, despite the situation. The blonde frowned.

"She sounds intoxicated." The brunette observed.

"She just bonked her head pretty good. Her mind's a bit scrambled right now."

"Scrambled eggs," the thief mumbled to herself, "wif bacon." At this point, they just ignored her.

"Oh! Here's your purse." Shannon said as she handed over said bag to the brunette, who took it with a 'thanks' and a grateful look as the ambulance finally pulled up beside them, with two cop cars following closely behind.

The paramedics came and quickly put the blonde in a stretcher with Shannon informing them of the girl's possible concussion. They then left, but not before Shannon asked which hospital they would be taking her to. Shannon watched them go with one of the cop cars following after - the other one stayed behind in order to gather a few statements from the brunette girl, the driver, and a few other witnesses.

Shannon continued to stand where she was as she watched the ambulance's lights recede into the distance, her eyes narrowed slightly as a idea began to form in her mind.

The kid had potential. She would hate for it to go to waste for doing something stupid like stealing a purse. She had to do something, but first...

Shannon looked over to where the brunette girl was giving her statement. She was now joined by two men, who both had a protective arm either around the girl's shoulder, or her waist - the coach figures they may be the girls parents.

Just the people she wanted to speak with.

* * *

**Moore info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review if I should continue or not. **

**-I think I saw an interview with Dot Jones saying she was a world champion arm wrestler. Decided to use it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Moore Info: wow, you guys were great. Looks like I'll continue on.**

**pardon any errors. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next day, after doing some research, calling people and pulling a few strings, and speaking with Rachel, the girl Quinn - the thief's name, as Beiste came to find out - had attempted to steal from, and her fathers, Shannon found herself at the hospital in which Quinn was still a patient at. They had kept her over night in order to monitor the nasty concussion she had acquired.

She entered the blonde's hospital room, in which she shared with a man who was strapped down in his bed and mumbling to himself as he tried to escape his confinements. Quinn was looking out of the window that was to the left of her, a light frown on her face - her right wrist was hand cuffed to the guard rail attached to her bed.

Before Shannon could announce her presence, the man interrupted. "THE ALIENS! THEY HAVE MY BRAIN! GIVE ME BACK MY BRAIN YOU DAMN COMMIE'S!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Shannon's heart to jump at the suddenness of his outburst.

"Shut the fuck up, Martin, Jesus!" Quinn snapped as she looked over and at the insane man. Martin snapped his own head over towards the blonde. His eyes were slit as he began to hiss at the teen as if he were a snake. He then began to flail around in his bed as if he were having a seizure, all the while shouting:

"THE ALIENS ARE AMONG US! THEY DID IT! THEY LET THE DOGS OUT! THATS WHO, WHO-WHO-WHO!"

"Goddammit," Quinn growled out as she reached over for the call button, in which she repeatedly pushed. "You're insane, Martin! Aliens aren't real, man!"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" He protested. "BIBER'S HAIR! KIM'S ASS! THE REAL HOUSEWIVES OF EVERYTHING! ALL ALIENS! _AND _THEY HAVE MY BRAIN!"

Sick of his shit, Quinn decided to fuck with him. "Ever thought you might be an Alien too, Martin? How else are you able to still be alive and talking without a brain?" Quinn told him in a serious tone, causing the man to monetarily pause in his rant in order to digest the blonde's words. As he did, a look of total enlightenment dawned on his face.

"I'M AN ALIEN! I'M AN ALIEN!" He started up once again just as a team of nurses and doctors entered the room, with Shannon quickly moving out of the way. They then began to push his bed out of the room with a few apologetic look to both Quinn and Beiste, to whom Quinn finally took notice of. They stared at the other for a few moments - with the distant sounds of Martin yelling, "RELEASE ME FROM THESE BINDS, EARTHLINGS, OR PREPARE FOR TOTAL DAMNATION FROM THE ENTIRE ALIEN RACE! MY PEOPLE NEED THEIR LEADER!" filling the silence - before Shannon finally broke it by commenting on 'how interesting that Martin guy was'.

Quinn snorted. "Interesting? Try listening to that for hours upon hour with a concussion, and hopped up on the pills they gave me. I don't know why the heck they put me in the same room as him - the man needs to be in a Psych ward."

"I'm pretty sure that's where they're taking him right now."

"Hopefully - I should write them an angry letter filled to the brim with 'fucks' because _that _was not the best example for good costumer service." Quinn commented with a miffed expression. Martin had kept her up most of the night with that shit. Hell, the nurses didn't even check on her as frequently as they should have because Martin made sure she woke up every several minutes with his 'Aliens are among us' crap. Now that she thought about it, that was probably why they put her in the room with him - lazy ass nurses.

"So," Quinn moved on. "Do I know you are something?"

Beiste took that comment as an invitation to walk further into the room. She sat in the chair that was beside the teens bed. "You should, seeing as I made sure you didn't slip into a coma before the ambulance got to you." The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as she went through her foggy memory for the woman's face, slightly wincing from the pain that came from her right eyebrow, which was stitched, swollen, and had a nasty bruise surrounding it.

"Do you at least remember why you are here?" Beiste asked. "Cuffed to a hospital bed?" She added after a short pause.

"I stole some chick's purse." Quinn answered with an uncaring shrug.

"_Tried _to steal would be more like it - you weren't quite that successful in your getaway after you felt the need to face plant the curb." Beiste said with a gesture towards the teen's stitched eyebrow. "Now you're gonna find yourself heading to the nearest jail cell as soon as the doctors discharge you." Quinn gave another shrug before resuming her previous activity in looking out the window.

"Do you not even care?" Shannon asked with a small frown and sad eyes at the prospect.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Quinn told her.

"And what of your daughter? Beth? You'd think she'd care?"

Quinn's head snapped over and at Beiste, her eyes glaring holes into the older woman. "How do you know about my kid? You some kind of pedo?"

Shannon raised her hands in defense. "I'm not here to harm you or your daughter." She told her truthfully.

"Then what do you want? Why are you here?"

"I am here because I want to propose an offer - nothing sexual." She added after seeing the look in the blonde's eyes at her words. "I looked you up after I got home from the mall because you left me intrigued." Beiste told her. As if that was supposed to make Quinn less wary of the older woman. Right now, her imagination was going haywire with images of her being stuck in some deep hole, and getting pelted in the head with a bottle of Cocoa Butter so she could 'rub the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again'.

"I don't know if you remember, but I was the one chasing you through the mall after you stole that girl's purse." A flash of the woman's determined face entered Quinn's mind as she remembered. "Now, I'm pretty fast given my age, and I'm able to keep up with the best of them. But you? You had me working hard to catch up with you - it amazes me of how fast you are. And on top of that, the way you evaded the crowd impressed me. You moved through them like you were wind through a wind chime." Quinn sat up straight in the hospital bed, trying to look unaffected by the woman's compliments, despite wanting to puff her chest out in pride. Who knew stealing a pure would lead to an ego boost?

"During my research, I learned that you ran away from the foster care system after being under it for eight years, and that you have a three year old child, who is currently in the system as well."

"You got all that from your 'research'." Quinn asked.

"'Not hard to get when you live in this day and age." Beiste said. "I also learned that you dropped out of school before your senior year."

"What does that have to do with whatever you're offering?" The thief asked impatiently, still cautious of the woman before her who knew too much about her and her daughter.

"Before I get into that, I would like to ask you why you felt the need to drop out? Why not finish and go to college? Why steal?"

Quinn stared her down for a moment before deciding to answer her truthfully. "I was never good in school." She admitted.

"You made it all the way through to your junior year, so that should at least mean you were decent."

"Yeah, well, not _college_ decent." Quinn replied. "No college was going to accept me, and even if they did, I wouldn't have been able to afford it. It was all a waste of my time."

Shannon shook her head in disagreement with the blonde's words, however, she moved on. "And the stealing?"

"I steal so that I can get my kid back." Quinn told her. It didn't make any sense to Beiste. "I can't raise her while homeless. I'd rather her stay in the fucked up system than on the dangerous streets with me. At least there she gets food to eat, and a warm place to sleep." At least, she did at the current home she lived at - it was one of the better ones.

"So you love her?" Shannon asked.

Quinn looked at her as if she were stupid. "Of course I love her. Everything that I do is for her in some way." Sure, she could have gotten some shitty paying job at Subway or something, but it was still would have been exactly what it was at the end of the day - _a shitty paying job. _What she'd earn there in one month, she could get in one day from stealing if she worked hard enough.

"Do you really think she'd be proud of the road you're choosing to go down - going back to what I said earlier? Do you really think she'll approve of the choices you've made when she becomes old enough to understand?"

Quinn is silent for a moment. "Probably not, but it's what I'll do if it means it'll help me get a place for me and her to live. I just won't get caught next time." She said with determination.

"And you think the government will let you have your daughter with a criminal record?" Shannon asked the blonde, who stayed silent at the truth behind her words. Shannon then decided that it was time to bring up her offer. "What if I told you, you didn't have to steal anymore? That you could have your daughter, and the chance to be able to go to college to further improve yourself?"

Quinn scoffed at her words. "I'd say you were delusional, _Big Brother."_

"Here's my offer," Beiste said, ignoring the slight. "You register for the new semester at the school I'll be teaching at for your senior year, and play on the football team I coach for a chance at a scholarship; and I'll become your daughter's foster parent so that you two may live under the same roof - my roof, that is - once again. I'll even continue to be her guardian if - and when, because I believe in you - you go to college."

A bark of laughter escaped Quinn's lips, despite the interest that shown in her hazel eyes. "You want _me _to play for your football team? And what makes you think I'd be able to get a scholarship? You know, with my _criminal record_ and all."

"I believe you have the potential to be great - it's just something I feel in my gut to be true - and if you play well enough, and stay out of trouble while you finish your senior year, no college will care about what you did in the _past, _as long as you show them that it won't be an issue in the _present_.

"You don't even know me, man. Why take a chance on me?"

"There is always time to get to know you." Beiste said with a smile. "And I'm taking a chance on you because I have a feeling that no one else has ever tried to." Yeah, those words got Quinn right in the feels.

"I don't even know how to play football." The blonde told her.

"So? I'll teach you."

"And what if I say no?"

Beiste gave a shrug just as Quinn had done not too long ago. "Then a police officer will come and take you to jail where you will likely stay for the next two to three years for stealing that girls purse, _and_ you'll risk the chance of your daughter bing adopted by someone who isn't you." Shannon laid it out for her. "However, if you choose to take me up on my offer, all that will go away, never to become a reality."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "So basically what you're saying is - I have no choice but to take it."

"Of course you have a choice: A second chance at life and with your daughter, or jail. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to go there - that Akon fella made it seem like the worst place to be. I mean, he's a famous rapper and they wouldn't even let _him _out when he got locked up." Beiste said with a sad shake of her head. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, just influencing you to make the better decision for your future."

"Oh, I see the difference now." Quinn said sarcastically.

Shannon smiled. "I think your a good kid, Quinn. You were just dealt a crappy hand - I'm just trying to give you a break for once."

"And to use me to help win football games." Quinn stated.

"That too," Beiste said unapologetically, and Quinn could appreciate that. At least she wasn't lying about what she wanted out of the whole thing.

Quinn thinks on the coach's offer.

She would like to be somebody that her daughter could someday be proud of. She knew that wouldn't happen if she continued to rob people of their purses, wallets, jewelry, and Appel products. Most of all, she would love to be reunited with her daughter, where she'd be able to see her upon the moment she woke up, to when it was time for her to put her to bed so she could read her a bed time story - two depending on if she batted those puppy eyes at her or not.

She had never even considered playing sports in order to help go to college. But then again, she had always been focused on trying to keep at least a seventy in each class she took, which had been especially hard with her sharing a house with eight other kids who were all younger than her. Being the 'big sister' to so many children, when their foster parents were lazy assholes just looking to collect the check the government gave them, was exhausting and barely left her enough time to study, let alone do homework - not mentioning when she'd sometimes spend her nights doing not so legal activities.

"I won't go back to jail?" Quinn asked, making sure.

"No, I spoke with the girl and her parents, and they agreed to drop the charges against you should you take my offer...although," Beiste trailed off.

Of course there was a catch. "What now?" Quinn sighed.

"If you _do _agree, you'll have to make it up to them by mowing their lawn, cleaning their pool, washing their car, walking their dogs, and other forms of manual labor they see fit, for the rest of the summer - Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays - until school starts, then it would be every other week until football session ends." Beiste informed her.

"What the-no! I'll basically be their slave!" Quinn exclaimed. She could feel a slight headache coming on, thanks to her concussion and at the prospect of doing manual labor. "And it gets fucking hot out - it wasn't like I actually succeeded in stealing the damn purse."

"You would've if you hadn't fallen on your face." Shannon sated. The blonde thief scowled. Why did she insist on bringing that part up? "And it was the only way I was able to get them to agree to dropping the charges - _that, _and the promise that you'll go back to school."

Quinn thumped her head back against the reclined bed, wincing as her headache worsened. She looked over and at Shannon once more before saying, "Fine, I'll do it. You do what you say, and I'll freaking go to school and take you to the championships...however the fuck I'll do it."

* * *

**Moore info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review. **

**Next Chapter: Quinn and Rachel meet properly****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moore Info: thank you all for the support. You guys have been really great with this one. **

**Pardon any errors.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Quinn was discharged from the hospital a few hours after Shannon visited her in order to propose her deal.

Once they left, Quinn had given Beiste directions to the abandoned gas station, in which she had been living in for the past two weeks, that was a few miles outside of Lima. She had gathered her trash bag of clothes and her ukulele, that had been next to a pee stained mattress she had found next to a dumpster, and put them in the trunk of the coaches car, all the while trying to ignore how red her cheeks were from embarrassment.

Beiste then drove them back to her house, which was located in Lima's more wealthy neighborhood - Lima Heights Adjacent. Quinn's eyes had immediately bugged at seeing the house she'd now be living in for all of her Senior year. The house was easily worth over 750 thousand dollars.

Shannon had allowed Quinn to choose from one of the three guest rooms that were on the second floor to make her own. Beiste had been adamant that she'd decorate the room however she'd like, which had Quinn feeling a little emotional, not that she'd ever admit it. The teen had never been able to decorate her ownroom since leaving her first foster home those years ago. Heck, she rarely ever had her own room.

The blonde chose the room that was separate from the other two guest rooms. It had its own bathroom, while the other two shared one. It was also closest to the media room that had comfortable theater seats, and the biggest flat screen she had ever seen.

Quinn has been living with Beiste for a little over a week, and so far, it hasn't been too bad. Quinn was still getting used to living with someone once again after being homeless for a little over two years. The first couple of days they had mostly stayed to themselves, especially with the concussion Quinn still had at the time. However, when it had gotten better, they began to work on improving the blonde's knowledge in football.

Shannon had taught her the basics before they started going outside to run a few simple routes and to toss the football around. From doing this, Beiste quickly determined that the best position for Quinn to fill would most likely be halfback - maybe even quarterback from how natural she was able to throw the football. But she'd be more sure once training started on the first Monday of the last week of August, just one week before school started. They had twenty-seven days to get Quinn ready enough for training.

Not as much time as Beiste would have liked, but Quinn had the innate ability to pick up everything she taught her relatively quickly, so she want too worried. She just wanted to make sure the blonde was ready enough to take on the boys who'd be returning for the new session. Not all of them would take too kindly to a girl being on the same team as them. She knew this from experience from when she herself played for her high school's team.

She wanted to make sure that Quinn improved on her natural skills, so that she'd be able to show the boys that she deserved to be on the team just as much as they did. If that was accomplished, then it would make the new session much easier and much more fun for everybody.

During that weekend, Shannon had also been working on keeping her end of their deal. She spent most of the week making all the appropriate arraignments to have Beth transferred from Columbus to Lima, where she'd be staying with them. Fortunately, it had all been handled surprisingly fast - Beth's social worker had already been looking for a new home for the three year old, as the one she currently lived in was too crowded.

Beth's social worker, who had visited Beiste's home just two days previously in order to make sure her home was suitable, would be driving Beth from Columbus just that day - another check worked off the list, right after Quinn's registering for the new year at McKinley.

However, currently, the blonde teen was more than a little irritated that she won't be able to stay and wait for Beth to arrive back at Shannon's house, because today was her first day of being the Berry's slave. The whole drive over, Quinn had silently sulked in the passenger seat, however, it did nothing to change the coach's mind. She had previously set the date with the Berry's before anything concrete had been arranged with Beth's social worker. There was no backing out.

"Just think of this as incentive to get things done quickly. As soon as you're finished at the Berry's for the day, you'll be able to come back home and wait up for Beth. And hey, she may even be there already when you get back." Shannon reasoned with the blonde, who was dressed appropriately for the upcoming manual labour she'd be doing. She was dressed in black basketball shorts, a dark gray muscle shirt, and worn sneakers.

"I was even thinking we could all go out to get something to eat after Beth comes - celebrate, you know?" Beiste continued. "There's this restaurant called Breadstix that I've been meaning to try. It'll be fun."

"Sure, cool," Quinn mumbled. She really didn't care, as long Beth was there in the flesh, she'd be fine.

Shannon parked the car by the curb outside a moderately sized, two story house that had a large tree out front that provided the house with wonderful shade. Quinn stared at the high grass that was the front lawn with daunting eyes. It was as if they deliberately kept their lawn uncut for months just for her, as well as kept the bushes untrimmed, and the many weeds that infested the place, untouched.

This lawn did not look like it belonged to two gay men. Didn't they all watch HGTV or something? Quinn had her work cut out for her - no pun intended.

"Here we are - the Berry's." Shannon announced. "Now, the Berry men said they'd be at work, but their daughter, Rachel, whom you stole from, should be in there. Go on and ring the bell."

With a sigh of dread, Quinn got out of the car and cut across the shameful lawn and to the front door. She rang the doorbell. As she did, she could hear the sound of barking coming from inside. One of them had Quinn reluctant to meet it. It sounded deep and menacing to her ears. A couple of minutes later, the door cracked open. One suspicious eye peeked out from between the crack and at Quinn.

"Um, hey. I'm here to to, uh, mow your shitty lawn and stuff." A few beats flowed after her words. "Look, if you could just tell me where you keep the mower and stuff, I can get started. I got shit to do."

"The door opened fully, allowing Quinn to see the small, yet attractive brunette behind it. She was wearing a sweater with an owl on the front, and a short skirt that displayed her blessed, and impossibly long, legs. In her right hand was a metal baseball bat. Quinn eyed it with a raised brow before looking back at Rachel.

"Everything you may need is in the back, criminal." The girl spoke with a raised chin as she put on a brave face, despite how sweaty her palm was as she nervously gripped the bat in her hand with white knuckles. "I will release the dogs to you once you've finished the front and back yard, and the pool. They need to be walked before you bathe them in the inflatable pool you will find in the shed, along with the appropriate cleaning products. You may not, in any way, shape, or form, enter this house." The small brunette ran down.

"What if I need to piss?" Quinn asked with a glare.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly acceptable bush in the back you can use to relieve yourself."

Quinn scoffed in amused disbelief. "Are you freaking serious?"

"Quite - you won't be stealing any of my Barbra paraphernalia, not if I have anything to say about it. You enter this house and I'll be forced to beat you with this bat." The brunette backed her statement up by waving the potential weapon in the blonde's face. "You've been warned."

"Fine, whatever. Your wish is my command, Miss Arrietty Clock." Quinn said sarcastically with a low bow and a sweep of her hand. Quinn snorted when she stood upright once again to see the glare the brunette was giving her. She then left the other girl to go around the house and to the back yard where the shed was.

Rachel closed the front door with a huff before letting the dogs from out the bathroom. She had put them in there so they wouldn't ruin her surprise for the blonde by running to the front door when she opened it. She then went upstairs and into her room where she grabbed her laptop to bring downstairs. She'd be able to keep an eye on the blonde by sneakily taking glances through the window blinds. After settling on the living rooms couch, she opened her laptop and did a quick internet search on who this 'Arrietty Clock' was that the tall thief had facetiously called her.

She promptly scowled at the results. She was far from four inches tall! How dare she!

_..._

It took Quinn three hours to mow both the front and back lawn, as well as trim the bushes and pull all those fucking weeds with angry curses aimed towards the Berry's with each yank. Her hands were raw from pulling so many without protective gloves. After putting the lawn clippings and pulled weeds away in its designated bin, she put the mower back in the shed before getting out the pool net, and that vacuum thingy that roamed the bottom of the pool.

At this point, the back of her muscle shirt displayed the dark patch of sweat that she had acquired while working under the unrelenting sun, which had her wishing she still had a concussion. Maybe then she wouldn't have to do this shit.

While cleaning the pool, the urge to pee finally called upon her. She threw the pool net to the ground before going over to one of the newly trimmed bushes in order to 'relieve herself', her back to the glass, sliding door that led into the Berry's kitchen. As she did her business, she did not notice the pair of wide, chocolate eyes that watched her as she finished up with a couple of shakes of her member.

When the pool was rid of leaves and the occasional insect, Quinn put the cleaning products and pool net back in the shed before going to bang on the sliding door with a heavy sigh.

"Yo, Etty! Bring on the dogs so I can fucking bounce!" She shouted out as she continued to bang on the glass door until Rachel came into view with a scowl on her face, and two dogs trotting after her. One was a Chihuahua, which she could handle, with large, black spots all over its white fur. The other dog was what had Quinn's eyes bugging. She had no doubt that this was the dog she had been reluctant to meet after hearing its bark.

It was a Great Dane.

Why the fuck did they feel the need to get this horse of a dog? The thing barked like a grown man! How the hell did they expect her to walk and bathe it? It would probably end up walking her and leave her drenched by the end of its bath.

Rachel slid the door open and the dogs promptly charged at her with viscously wagging tails. The Chihuahua repeatedly jumped off her legs like it was doing some kind of puppy, parkour moves, and the Great Dane jumped on her torso, placing its paws on either side of the blonde's shoulder as if to give her a hug. It immediately licked at her face as Quinn attempted to steady her footing under the dogs sudden weight, much to Rachel's amusement. A grimace was on her face as she tried to evade the massive wet tongue that attempted to initiate a make out session with the blonde human.

When Quinn was finally able to push the dog off her, she immediately lifted the bottom of her muscles shirt to wipe at her drenched face, ignorant of the flustered look and the hard gulp that Rachel swallowed in reaction to seeing her sweat glistening abs.

The Chihuahua continued to jump on Quinn with its tail wagging in excitement while the Great Dane felt the need to sniff at her crotch with its probing, and curious nose. Quinn quickly put a stop to that.

"You _would _have a freaking Great Dane." Quinn said.

"Bought him especially for you." Rachel said with a wide, smug smile.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" The thief exclaimed.

"I kid you not." She replied, sealing her lie.

While she _had _just gotten the dog just a few days ago, she and her father had always wanted one. They had already planned on rescuing one just a few weeks ago. It was why she had been at the mall that day. Besides getting a few new outfits for the new school year, she had been there to get a few products in anticipation for the Great Dane.

After her purse had been stolen and the deal had been made with the new football coach, the eagerness to get the dog intensified. She wanted to make things that much harder for the blonde who had dared to try and steal her Funny Girl, limited addition, hand bag. She had not yet bathed the large dog, but she had walked him - it had been quite the challenge as the dog had practically drug her down the street at one point in order to chase after a squirrel. She had skinned hands and knees to prove it.

"The little one is named Milk Man, however she is affectionately known as Moo Moo, and the Great Dane is named Schwarzenegger." Rachel introduced. Quinn wasn't going to lie, she thought their names were awesome, and weirdly appropriate. "Here are their leashes." Rachel held out a purple and green leash to the blonde. Their hands brushed briefly during the exchanged, causing both of them to experience a shiver that ran down their spines, and spread to all four of their limbs, leaving a tingling sensation behind in its wake. They both ignored it.

Quinn clipped the purple one to Milk Man, who nipped at her hand, and then the green one to Schwarzenegger. "Have fun," Rachel told the blonde, her voice giddy, before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Quinn stopped her. Rachel turned to face her once more with an impatient huff and crossed arms. "I can have some water or something? I'm thirsty." Rachel did not reply. She just turned back around and went further into the kitchen and to the refrigerator where she got the blonde a large, cold bottle of water. She promptly tossed the bottle at Quinn upon her return, not wanting to experience those unexplainable shivers and tingles once again. She then slid the door back in place.

"Have fun," she repeated through the glass door before moving out if view. The blonde flipped the bird to the girl's back during her whole retreat.

Quinn drank half of the large bottle in just a few, hard gulps before feeding some to the begging Chihuahua and Great Dane. She then began their walk that turned out to be surprisingly easy. Yeah Schwarzenegger tried to take off more than once with great force, but with a few commanding pulls back with an equally commanding scold, Quinn was able to get him back under control.

When they returned back to the Berry house after both dogs shat on some randoms lawn - in which Quinn didn't even bother to pick up - there was a dirty and beat up red pick up truck parked in the driveway. The only logical clue she could could come up with as to who the truck belonged to, was one of Etty's fathers, but the truck was not exactly something she'd expect them to drive.

Quinn brought the dogs back into the backyard and let them run around as she inflated the kiddie pool she had found in the shed. Once that was done, she filled it with the water from the hose. She then began to bathe Milk Man, who did everything in her power to evade her clutches while looking like a shivering, drowned rat.

Just as she was about to bathe Schwarzenegger after drying off Milk man, Quinn took notice of the fact that Rachel was watching her in anticipation from behind the glass door, along with a giant boy who wore a red and gold letterman. His lips moved as he asked Etty something while pointing straight at Quinn. The brunette nodded at whatever he said, which immediately had him glaring at the blonde.

Quinn got Schwarzenegger into the kiddie pool where he was, once again, surprisingly compliant. In fact, he seemed to love it when Quinn gave him his massage like bath, awarding her with periodic licks to her face as time went on, much to Rachel's immense disappointment. By the time Quinn was done, Rachel and her male friend were no longer watching her.

Quinn dumped the used water out onto the newly cut grass before deflating it and putting it back in the shed, along with the doggy shampoo. She the went to the sliding door to let the dogs inside the house, however, not before giving them a affectionate rub. She slid the door behind them just as Rachel came into view, metal bat in hand, after seeing the pleasant smelling dogs enter the living room. A hard glare was on her face.

"See you the day after tomorrow, Etty!" Quinn said through the glass and to the miffed brunette with a wiggle of her fingers. She then quickly left the backyard before the girl tried to give her another task, like: hand feeding her grapes while fanning her by the newly cleaned pool.

...

Quinn was sitting on he curb in front of the Berry house, waiting for Shannon to come and pick her up, after calling the woman on the new phone she had bought her. It had taken a lot of convincing on Beiste's part to get Quinn to accept it, but she had eventually succeeded.

The woman wouldn't tell her if Beth had arrived or not when she had asked, but the lack of answer was a big hint. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her daughter once again after many months of being apart.

She hoped the young child remembered who she at least was. It would sadden her if she didn't, but be completely understandable. It has been almost six months since she last saw Beth. The girl did not know her as her mother, but she did know her. Without that special title, Quinn wasn't positively sure Beth would remember her, despite her hope.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a voice called out to her from behind her in a commanding tone of voice. "Hey!" Quinn ignored the boy with a roll of her eyes. "You hear me?" She continued to ignore him. "I'm talking to you, bitch!" The boy said as he now stood in front of the blonde, trying to make himself look intimidating by using his height to tower over the sitting girl, who just leaned back on her hands with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, were you? I thought you might have been talking to Fi, Fy, Pho, and Thum." Quinn said with a feigned, apologetic look. "How's life up top the beanstalk anyways? Cook any golden eggs lately?" Quinn snickered at his red face.

"Shut up, bitch! I know you tried to steal my girlfriend's purse. I'm warning you - keep away from her." He demanded. This dude was really Etty's boyfriend? She felt sorry for her.

"Kind of hard to do when I'll be coming over here every other weekday until school starts." Quinn shrugged.

"Whatever, just leave her alone or else you'll have _me _to deal with. I'm the captain of the football team. That means I can make your life pure hell at school." He threatened. "Got it?" Amused eyes continued to stare up at him. He was the captain of the football team too? Quinn hoped she took his spot as captain and whatever position he played on the team.

"Yeah, sure, big boy. Now leave me alone. Your fat ass head is eclipsing the sun and messing with my tan." She told him before letting out a chuckle as an image popped into her mind, thanks to the face the guy was giving her.

"Woah, man, did anyone ever tell you that you greatly resemble the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters?" She laughed out. "Damn, when's your birthday so I can buy you a sailor's uniform. You know, to complete your whole image." At this point, Marshmallow Man's entire face was flushed red as he seethed. Quinn just continued to stare up at him with twinkling eyes of joy.

She rose a brow. "Not gonna tell me, are you? Alright, I can guess: January, February, March, April, May, June-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

"June. It's June isn't it? Well, damn, I missed it. Don't worry though, Halloween isn't too far off. I can get it for you then. Really, it'd be no problem at all. What size are you? 'Too fucking large'? I might have to shop at Goodwill for it if that's the case, but I'm sure it won't smell like shit or have any cum stains - unless that's what you're into. I don't judge. Everyone has their quirks. Like me for example - I sometimes like to-"

That was when Marshmallow Man snapped and tried to punch the sitting blonde in the face with a swing of his fist. However, Quinn's reflexes had her immediately rolling out of the way. Although, that did not stop Marshmallow Man's momentum. He quickly found himself crashing to the ground. Quinn let out a happy laugh at his expense.

"Woah, buddy! You alright there?" Quinn asked with a laugh. "Of course you are. I'm sure you've fallen from a much greater height when Jack kicked your giant ass out of the beanstalk, am I right?"

Finn hastily stood once more and took an embarrassed glance around to see if anyone but Quinn witnessed what happened. His face, and now his neck, were deeply flushed. When there was no one, Finn straightened his letterman, with the little dignity he had left, to the sounds of Quinn's never ending cackles.

"You better watch your back." He hissed out before stomping over to his truck.

"Nice truck by the way, big boy. Very Twilight." Quinn called after him, earning her the middle finger. Quinn laughed as he sped out of the driveway and down the street. If this was how it was going to be while attending McKinley, Quinn didn't think she'd mind too much. It was so much fun!

Not too long after Marshmallow Man's truck disappeared around the corner, Shannon's car pulled up from the opposite direction. Quinn quickly forgot about the boy as her heart sped up. She was much closer to seeing her daughter after six months.

She really hoped Beth remembered her.

* * *

**Moore info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review. **

**I know the whole Social work thing is unrealistic (it would prob take months in RL instead just a week for Beth to move in with them) but it works with the story. **

**Next Chapter: Beth? Or nah?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moore Info: thank you all for the support. You guys have been really great with this one. **

**CaliGirl: lol. I know how to spell 'more'. I spell it as 'Moore' on purpose. My pen name is Rae Moore, so it's a play on words. Thanks for not being mean about I though. Some other chick/dude on one of my other fics made me feel like I was stupid when I was actually doing it deliberately! Jeesh. lol**

**BG: I admit I'm ooc with my stories, it's something I've already said before. However, with that being said, my Quinn has not lived through the same life as the Quinn on the show, so obviously their personalities are going to differ through their life experiences: meaning yeah, she's going to be ooc. And honestly? I feel like Quinn on the show was the most random. And Finn in the Faberry universe will always be the most ooc of them all. We all hate him so we want him to be a total dick. And as for my cursing, sorry if it puts you off, but as you said, it's how people talk. Especially a teenaged and delinquent Quinn. And patience, my friend. Before this, it has only been three chapters. We've only just begun. You'll find out more about Quinn. I'm sure of it. Sooner than you may think. Hint hint. And I didn't feel as if you were beating me up. I understand that one may type things out with a respectful tone in their own mind, but have their recipient read it in a hostile tone in theirs. Your review didn't bother me and I hope my reply didn't as well. I just felt like I had to explain myself. I would have loved to do so personally, as it tends to feel like you're putting someone on blast by posting a reply within a chapter in such a way, but you reviewed as a guest. Hopefully you decide to stay a while. Ooc in all. Lol. **

**Anyways, on with the show! I gave you guys two chapters in one. Lost of non-dialogue in this chapter. Also there's a trigger warning, but I'm not saying cause it would give it away. But read with caution. **

** Pardon any errors.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As soon as Quinn entered Beiste's car, she took a quick look towards the back seat only for disappointment to fill her eyes. With slightly slumped shoulders, Quinn faced forward once agin, putting on her seatbelt.

"Where's Beth?" She asked the older woman just as Shannon put the car in drive. Her daughter was not there waiting for her as she had hoped would happen. It had been all she could think about while spending over five grueling hours under the blazing sun.

"Her social worker called right before I came for you –they're not too far from the house, so we'll meet them there." Shannon answered as she turned on the car's air conditioning for the sweating blonde, who smelled as if she'd been working hard. Despite being disappointed that Beth wasn't already there, Quinn couldn't help the large smile that stretched on her face at the woman's words.

It was really happening. After six months, she would be seeing her daughter as soon as they reached Shannon's house. She could hardly believe it.

"How was your first day as a Berry slave?" Shannon joked. It was what Quinn constantly felt the need to call her forced manual labor ever since she first learned about it. Quinn heaved a long, tired sigh as she ran a hand through her sweat damped hair.

"De-weeding their front and back yard was a butt hole –I swear they did that shit on purpose." Quinn answered.

She wouldn't be surprised if that really was the cause. Etty already told her that she had gotten that horse like dog just for her, so why wouldn't she deliberately leave her lawn looking like it had been pulled right from outside the house of some serial killer? During her many trips to the shed, Quinn had spied a used bag of fertilizer that, in the front of the bag, promised fast results –that was all the proof she needed.

"After that, it wasn't too bad. I had to walk and bathe their dogs Milk Man and Schwarzenegger."

"What kind of dogs are they?"

"Well, Schwarzenegger is this really big ass Great Dane, but he's pretty chill, so we got along just fine. Milk Man though - she's a Chihuahua and a total spaz. She acted like she was on speed most of the time –wouldn't stop jumping on my legs." Quinn described to the coach. "They're both pretty cool, I guess. I didn't mind them too much." She added as she looked out the her window, looking at all the passing suburban homes.

In front of one house, a father was teaching his daughter how to ride her pink bicycle that had sparkly streamers coming from out the handlebars. A pang of guilt went through Quinn's heart as she thought about the man whom had taught her how to ride. That guilt was pretty much a standard feeling whenever she'd find herself thinking about him.

Quinn had been fourteen when he taught her how to ride a bicycle. No one else before him had took the time to do so; wether it was because they had assumed she already knew how, or just plain didn't care, didn't matter to Quinn. What did matter was that he had been the first one to at least offer to teach her.

The offer had been presented to her after he somehow learned that the older kids in her class had begun to tease her about her inexperience with a bike. With none of them owning a bike to learn on, he had went out and bought a used bike from some nearby pawnshop. He hadn't even known how to ride a bike himself, but he had done his research by watching several YouTube videos, and it had paid off –he had successfully taught her how to ride a bike...though, he never quite got the hang of it himself.

It was one of her favorite memories of her second favorite foster father, and Quinn couldn't wait to pass on her bike riding skills on to Beth after the toddler mastered the trike.

"I also cleaned their pool." Quinn finished with an absent minded mumble as she brought herself back from her memories. Shannon nodded her head after taking a quick glance towards the teen upon hearing the tinge of sadness to the girls voice. She wondered what she had been thinking about to have warranted that solemn tone.

"Sounds like today was a pretty trying first day." The coach commented.

"Pretty much," Quinn replied.

"Hopefully Wednesday will be much better."

"I doubt it." If the small brunette continued to try and make her time as their unpaid laborer harder than it was supposed to be, then yeah –it won't be getting any better.

"How was Rachel like?" Beiste asked.

"Etty," Quinn said with an amused smile to her lips. Beiste rose a brow. She had no idea who Etty was. "I think she was a little scared of me. She greeted me at the front door with a metal bat and everything –even made me pee in her back yard's bush because she wouldn't let me in her house."

"Well, can you really blame her? You did try and steal her purse the first time you two met."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'd hurt her though. That's not how I roll. I steal. I don't hurt people," Quinn told the coach truthfully.

On a normal day, she was like the leader of the Riften Thieves Guild with her steals, but every once in a while, she'd want a good chase because of the rush it'd give her. When ever she felt that particular urge, she'd blatantly steal a purse or wallet in a more populated area –exactly what she had been trying to do just the week before when she had attempted to steal from Etty.

However, every once in a while when she'd do this, someone would try to physically fight her for their valuables. Though, she'd never actually fight back. She would just let them have it without a fuss. During her career as a thief, she's come to find that eighty percent of the time, the ones who'd always fight back were the ones who needed whatever amount of money Quinn was trying to take from them.

Quinn could understand the struggle, so she'd just let it go and immediately get the hell out of there before moving on to the next target.

And besides, she just didn't like hurting people in general.

As amusing as it had been to see Rachel with that bat in her hand upon her opening the front door, a part of her had felt guilty by it. She never liked it when she made people scared of her. It never failed to make her feel like complete shit, and that was definitely something she didn't need to be feeling when living the life of a thief.

However, even with all that being said, she couldn't not defend herself.

If the situation called for her to protect herself, she was going to do it –she had already been forced to do so on a few occasions after running away from the foster system. She was, from what she'd been told on multiple occasions throughout her life, an attractive female. That fact alone has brought her more trouble than she cared for throughout her life –no matter if she _did _have a penis.

",not unless they physically hurt me first." Quinn finished.

"She doesn't know that," Shannon replied. "When you go back over there the day after tomorrow, you should really try and apologize –show her that you're not a bad person. Maybe then she'll actually let you pee inside the house. One of these days, you might have to do more than just pee, and I don't think leaves will quite cut it as toilet paper." Shannon said with a chuckle.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Yeah, maybe I should." She had, after all, began to feel kind of guilty over her actions ever since she saw that bat in Rachel's hand, and she didn't expect it to let up anytime soon if she were to keep seeing Etty.

Before today, she has never been forced to confront any of the people she had stolen from, and Rachel's doe eyes and her metal bat would surly do her in soon enough...though, if the shorter girl kept it up with her attempts on making her slave days pure hell, she'll hold off that apology till the very end of her services.

Not long after, the two of them pulled into Shannon's driveway. Much to Quinn's disappointment, Beth and her social worker weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Looks like we beat them here," Shannon observed.

However, no sooner did those words leave her mouth, another car pulled up right next to them. The driver of the vehechile gave Quinn a pleasant smile through the window of her car just as she turned it off.

Quinn's heart immediately picked up in her chest. She didn't know who in the hell this woman was –she had been on a run, something Shannon began making her do, when Beth's social worker had came for a house inspection– but she was sure glad to see her face.

Quinn hastily removed her seatbelt before exiting the car, careful not to hit the other woman's car. For some reason, her mind had her thinking that if she hit the woman's car, then Beth's social worker would get pissed off and drive off with her daughter while throwing her a perfectly executed, one finger salute. Stupid, she knows, but that was how her mind sometimes worked.

Thankfully, Quinn was able to successfully exit Shannon's car without putting a nice sized dent to the other woman's vehicle. The blonde then went around the other woman's car in order to get a better look at the limp body that was asleep in their car seat. The child's blonde, curly head was titled to the right as the child's flushed cheek was pressed against the side of their car seat.

Quinn looked into the car's window –which was littered with tiny fingerprints and sticky smears from on the inside– and at her daughter. Her eye balls felt heavy in their sockets from disbelief, and a stupid grin was on her face from how real this moment was. Her joyous heart threatened to soar from right out of her chest.

Right there in front of her, and looking oh so adorable as she slept in what seemed like to be the most uncomfortable position ever, was her daughter, Beth –her little Bambino.

The last time Quinn had seen Beth was six months ago when she had reintroduced herself to the child, who had still been two back then. The last time before that, it had been Beth's first birthday, and the first time Quinn had seen her since they had lived together during the first two months of Beth's life.

In order to see Beth again, Quinn had one of her friends who was good with computers, illegally obtain the address of the foster home Beth had been living at. After having missed the girls second birthday, Quinn had wanted to give her daughter a couple of birthday presents to make up for it; one for the one she had missed, and another for the upcoming one she knew she'd most likely miss as well.

After a heartfelt speech, she had convinced Beth's foster mother to let her play with the then two year old, as well as give her the two presents she had bought for her; a soccer ball, and a Jake –the yellow shape-shifting dog from Adventure Time– plush toy. The two gifts – both acquired from Toys 'R' Us– had been all she was able to afford after buying a bus ticket to Columbus.

Quinn hadn't been to keen on the idea of buying her daughter's birthday gifts with the money she had stolen, hypocritically enough –as her whole gaol was to save up on stolen money in order to make a life for them.

Instead, she had bought both items with money she had earned by doing honest paying work of helping a pregnant, and widowed, single mother move into her new apartment after randomly meeting the sobbing woman on the city streets –a woman in tears will always be one of her weaknesses.

Upon seeing Beth again, she didn't tell the girl that she was her mother because she didn't want Beth to get her hopes up should she fail at making a life for the both of them. However, she had given the girl her name –a name she sure hoped the girl remembered.

After that, she had given Beth her presents –both of which she seemed to love; especially her Jake plushy, in which Quinn could clearly see tucked in between Beth's left hip and the car seat– then had a blast playing with the child's new soccer ball in the front yard of Beth's foster home, until the girl's foster mother finally asked Quinn to leave. She had done so, but not without promising to see her again.

Now, six months later, Beth looked relatively the same, yet different at the same time.

She was obviously a little older with having just turned three last month, and her blonde curls were slightly longer in length –Beth had been quite the bald child when she had been born. People had frequently confused her to be a boy because of how long it had taken for the girl's hair to fully grow out. Even till this day, it was still a slow process, only now it was more obvious as to what gender Beth was.

The most obvious change Quinn noticed, was the miniature glasses that were askew on the child's face. One of the arms on her glasses was buried in the child's hair, while the other was wrapped around her tiny ear.

"She wears glasses?" Quinn spoke up, interrupting the conversation that had been going on between Shannon and Beth's social worker. "Since when did that happen?"

The small, Hershey haired woman, who had _huge_ gums, came over to stand next to the blonde teen with a wide smile. Her gums were so huge, Quinn couldn't help but stare at them with slightly wide eyes as the image of a smiling horse entered her mind. Quinn suddenly felt the urge to feed the woman sugar cubes. She wondered if Shannon kept some in the house.

"Those are relatively new. I think she's maybe only had them for about three weeks now." The woman answered Quinn, who forced herself to make eye contact. "Her foster mother noticed that she wasn't able to see as far as the other children her age, and decided to take her to she an Optometrist just to check things out –turns out, she's near sighted."

Quinn frowned and her brow furrowed. "But– she's okay though, right? There's, like, nothing else wrong with her?" She asked in concern.

When she had been expecting Beth, she had done a bit of research in order to better understand babies and how to take care of one. And in some of that research, she could remember reading that her young age could be the cause of some health conditions Beth could be born with, or get in the future. She really hoped that her young age wasn't the cause of her needing glasses.

"No. No. Other than needing glasses, she's perfectly healthy and up to date with her vaccinations. And the Optometrist said that she may not need to wear them for too long, as they could end up correcting her vision –so even that may not be a problem in the future." The social worker reassured Quinn with a comforting hand to the girl's bicep. Quinn nodded her head as her attention went back to her daughter, whom was still asleep in side the car.

"I can get her out now?" She finally asked.

"Sure, go right ahead!"

With a deep breath, Quinn opened the car door and ducked inside. She then began to carefully unbuckle the girl's car seat as to not disturb the child's sleep. However, she mustn't have been as careful as she had thought, for the girl's hazel eyes slowly blinked open in confusion that often came with first waking up. Beth stared those sleep confused eyes right at Quinn, who immediately froze in her actions before hesitantly giving the sleep dazed child, who had several sleep lines on her right cheek, a smile.

"Her there, sleepyhead." The older blonde greeted softly before quickly finishing up with the rest of the buckles on the girl's seat belt. Once everything was completely unbuckled, Quinn removed Beth from her car seat, but not before fixing the girl's lopsided glasses with a muttered, "there ya' go."

After that, Beth, ready to get out, leaned forward in her seat with her arms stretched out for Quinn to pick her up, unknowingly causing the blonde's heart to stutter at her actions. Quinn wasted no more time –she pulled Beth from out of her car seat and into her arms as soon as her body was fully out of the car's backseat.

The three year old, who was still groggy from her sleep, promptly lay her head on the teens shoulder as the older blonde closed the car door with her hip after retrieving Beth's Jake plushy from the girl's car seat. However, Beth's head did not stay there for long, as she had pulled back to look into Quinn's eyes with a scrunched nose after only having her head there for at least ten seconds.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked after seeing the expression on the toddlers face.

"You smell funny." Beth had no problem telling her.

Beiste immediately broke out into laughter. She had smelled Quinn as soon as the blonde had entered her car, but she had chosen not to say anything. She was used to far worse smells from the boys she coached, than the outdoors and sweat fragrance that came off of Quinn.

Quinn tired not to laugh as well, as she attempted to keep the feigned scowl she had pulled on her face. "No, _you _smell funny," she shot back at the toddler.

"I no not," Beth told her, a little miffed at the accusation.

Quinn broke. A large, face splitting smile formed on her lips. She gave a defeated sigh. "You're right," she stated before shooting forward to burry her nose into the girls neck, giving a few exaggerated sniffs. The small blonde giggled as she attempted to evade Quinn and her ticklish nose.

"You smell pretty good," Quinn told her as she finally pulled back. "Like you'd be good enough to.._eat!_" Quinn exclaimed before she began to bite at the child with her mouth, which were wrapped around her teeth as to not actually hurt the child. Both Shannon and the social worker watched on with fond smiles.

Beth squealed. "No eat! No eat!" She protested as she squirmed in Quinn's arms. "No eat me! Eat 'Cee," Beth said as she pointed straight at the social worker, whose actual name was Lacey.

Lacey gave Beth an affronted look. "Why, I never! I thought we were friends Miss Beth?!" She asked the toddler with her hands to her hips.

"Nope," Beth stated with a wide grin, blatantly popping the 'p'. Lacey's jaw dropped. She was _so _Quinn's child! Quinn and Shannon both laughed. Lacey gave the blonde child a glare before going after her with her wiggling fingers.

"Why you little-" Beth squealed once again as she now tried to escape the social workers unrelenting fingers.

"Sabe me, Ken! Sabe me!" The toddler shouted out as she continued to fight off Lacey's fingers. The breath left Quinn as her body suddenly tensed up at her daughters words. Her eyes began to sting from the happy tears that wanted to cry.

Beth remembered her name!

Well, her version of it.

Though, she'll gladly be called Ken for the rest of her life if it meant that her daughter remembered her. She had been expecting to reintroduce herself to Beth all over again. The time they had spent together those months ago had not been as long as she would have wished it to be. She had been sure, yet hopeful none the less, that Beth would not remember her.

And though they had a lot of fun during their short time together, they hadn't don't anything that a toddler would deem significant. All they had done was poorly kick Beth's soccer ball around.

Quinn had spent most of that time –when she wasn't chasing after Beth for cheating by using her hands– being amazed at the fact that she actually had living, and breathing, family once again. And this one so happened to be her child, which had been a little weird to think about.

To further fight off the tears that threatened to spill, Quinn buried her face into Beth's neck and used the child as her anchor. Beth, sensing the teens emotional battle, turned her attention away from Lacey and on to Quinn.

"Ken? You okay, Ken?" Beth asked her in a soft tone and with concerned eyes as she patted the tall blondes head in a comforting manner. When Quinn pulled back from her neck she placed both of her small hands –which were slightly sticky and smelled like the oranges Lacey had given to her for a snack– on either side of the teens face.

"'Course I am, Bam." Quinn reassured her after schooling her features to give her daughter a wide smile at her loving actions. "I'm just so happy that you're finally here." She told her as she affectionately smoothed the girl's hair back.

Beth beamed at her. "I too!" She exclaimed as she shot forward to tightly wrap her arms around Quinn's neck. The tight grip of her hug solidified her presences to Quinn.

"I'm glad," Quinn replied as she kissed the temple of the child's head, catching a bit of the girl's new glasses as she did so.

"I'm happy that you're here too, Beth." Shannon finally spoke after giving Quinn some time with her daughter. She walked closer to the there others in order to stand at the child's back. Beth turned her body in Quinn's secure arms to take in the coach's large frame. Her eyes bugged in wonder.

"Bear," Beth whispered in amazement. The three elders laughed at her cuteness.

"I guess you can call me that." Shannon told the child, who looked completely adorable in her tiny glasses. Shannon shook the girls limp hand with her 'paw.' Beth continued to look up at Beiste with wide eyes as she did this, causing Quinn and Shannon to laugh once again.

"It looks like the three of you will get on just fine." Lacey commented with a pleased smile. "However, as you know, I will continue to check on Beth every once in a while –just to make sure everything is going well."

Shannon nodded her head in understanding. "Of course. We understand,"

Not long after that, Lacey was saying her goodbyes to Beth after handing the coach the child's duffel bag filled her clothes, and a few toys, which included the soccer ball Quinn had gotten her. She then took her leave. As the three of them watched her car drive off, Quinn finally allowed herself to fully relax.

"So, I was thinking," Shannon began as she turned toward Beth and Quinn once Lacey turned the street corner. "Instead of Breadstix, we could maybe go to this little diner that's not too far from the house. I think they'll maybe have a more kid friendly menu there." The coach explained. "And then afterwards, if Beth's up to it, we could go to the park. What do you guys say?"

Beth had immediately perked up at the word park. "I like park," Beth wholly agreed with Beiste's plans.

Quinn smiled. "I'm down if Beth's down."

"I down," Beth promptly answered. Both Quinn and Shannon laughed.

"Then I'm down." Quinn said as she ruffled her daughters hair. "I just need to take a shower first –apparently I smell funny."

**...**

After Quinn had taken her shower, the three of them went to the diner Beiste had spoken of.

The food they were currently eating was absolutely delicious. Beth showed it by demolishing her chicken strips and French fries with a mountain like pile of ketchup. Quinn had been excited to discover that she had apparently passed on her love for ketchup to her daughter.

With each bite the toddler took that was accompanied with ketchup, she'd somehow get it all over her cheeks. Not unlike Quinn, who'd get some of her own ketchup on her chin whenever she'd take a bite of her bacon burger.

"So, Quinn," Beiste began after swallowing a bite of her steak. "There are a couple of things I've been wondering about." She informed the girl before taking a sip of her water. "You don't have to tell me me if you don't want to. It's just a couple of questions I've been curious about since you were in the hospital, is all."

Quinn didn't really have to ponder too long on wether or not she'd want to answer the coaches questions, of which she knew were going to be of a more personal nature.

As she had held Beth in her arms again after many months, she had silently vowed to herself to not only make sure Shannon got that state trophy, but to also present her with an acceptance letter to a college that is offering her a scholarship to play football.

She wanted to give the football coach all of this and more –all because she had followed through on her promise of bringing Beth to her, and given them a shelter so they could stay together. She owed the coach more than what they had agreed on, but right now, all she could do was uphold her end, and answer all of Shannon's questions with total honesty.

"Go ahead," Quinn told her, but before Shannon could ask her first question, Quinn interrupted her by saying:

"Jesus, Bambino, slow your roll," in great amusement as she addressed Beth, whose left cheek was slightly puffed with chicken strips. "You might choke or get a stomachache, or something." at least, that was what her Mama had always told her when she used to eat as fast as Beth did. "And if that happens, we won't be able to go to the park to play because you'll be too sick."

Beth, who looked positively horrified at the prospect, immediately slowed her 'roll', as Quinn had said. She really wanted to go to the park. Beth gave Quinn a thumbs up, signifying her compliance. Quinn laughed.

"You're pretty awesome, you know that?" Quinn told Beth as she fondly ruffled the girls hair.

Beth just nodded her head sagely as she drowned another fry in her ketchup for her to eat. She has know this fact since she was in diapers. She would always receiver the most pinches and kisses to her cheeks from the old ladies who'd sometimes come over and help out her foster mother.

It is what it is –a gift and a curse; but mostly a gift 'cause it'd sometimes get her cookies.

"Sorry," Quinn apologized as she returned her attention back to the coach after making sure Beth continued to eat slow. "What's up?"

"Back at the hospital, you told me that you weren't good at school, yet you were fifteen when you entered your junior year. If you hadn't dropped out, you would have graduated high school at sixteen –that's at least a year younger than the average." Shannon said.

"Instead of saying that I was never good at school, I should have been more clear and said that I was never good at _public _school." Quinn clarified. "Home school, however, is a totally different matter. I'm not a complete idiot. I can actually be a kind of intelligent given the chance.

"It's just– I only seem to be able to learn better in a more personal environment, like: one-on-one." She answered the easy question, however as she began to further explain this to Beiste, Quinn found herself telling the woman far more than she had asked.

"Everything you found out about me from the research you did, are only facts –or what I like to call them; effects. You know the end result of what happened, but you still know nothing. The truth, however, is what made those facts facts in the first place –the cause, is the real truth." Quinn told the coach, who could actually start to see that intelligence Quinn had just been talking about.

"Tell me one of the effects you found out about me." Quinn said.

"You entered the foster system at age seven." Beiste answered.

"Cause: My birth parents are dicks who abandoned me at a McDonald play place." Quinn told her with a blank face.

And it had all been because they had recently found out that their son, Benjamin Fabray, was actually an intersexed girl.

"Give me another and I'll answer it,"

Beiste decided to go in order of events. "You stayed with your first foster family for five years before being moved to another home."

"Cause: they were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver after coming home from a retirement party." Quinn answered. "They were going to adopt me." Shannon's heart broke for the blonde.

Her very first foster parents, Emily and Nikolai Popoff, had both been University professors. In order to finally start the family she and her husband had always been too busy to have, Emily had retired from her job.

However, Emily and Nikolai did not wish to go through the hassles that came with having a newborn or hyperactive toddler –they were a little to old for that. So instead of having a child of their own, they decided to foster a child who was still relatively young, yet was old enough to know better –and that's how they came upon Benjamin Fabray.

Benjamin's social worker had contacted the Popoff's after unsuccessfully trying to place the intersexed child in a home. The other foster families didn't want to take care of a intersexed child, claiming that it would cause great confusion with the other children they also housed.

With both Popoff's only looking to foster a single child, they had been the first ones Benjamin's social worker had called after being denied with each call she had made, and it turned out to be the right decision. With both Popoff's being scholars of science –with Nikolai having a PhD in Biology and Emily a PhD in Physics, the mathematically side– they had no problem with fostering Benjamin.

During Benjamin's time with the Popoff's, the two had saw fit to legally change the child's name to Quinn, after Emily's late father, upon asking if she wanted to continue to go by the name of Benjamin. Quinn had told them that she wished to change it; not because it was a boys name, but because it had been given to her by the people who had abounded her at a McDonald's.

They were strict, yet very loving, and in that time spent with them, she had began to call them Mama and Papa. Emily had passed on her love for music to Quinn, while Nikolai passed on his love for hockey –he particularly liked the Montreal Canadians, even though they haven't won the Stanley Cup since the early ninety's. He had always been hopeful that they'd make a comeback.

Not long after Quinn's fifth year with the Popoff's, they had asked the blonde pre-teen if she'd want to officially be a Popoff herself by adopting her. Unsurprisingly, Quinn had answered 'yes', and with great enthusiasm too.

However, Quinn never got to legally become one. Thanks to that drunk driver taking that chance from her.

"And here's where I fully answer your initial question," Quinn told Beiste. "After my mama and papa were killed, like you said: I was moved into another home with five other kids. Because of this, I had to start attending public school, when I had previously been homeschooled by my mama."

Upon discovering the Quinn's less than ideal grades while in the public school system, Emily had took it upon herself to start homeschooling the seven year old child to rectify it. Doing this, she had quickly come to find that Quinn has a bright mind that flourished without the many distractions that came with an overcrowded elementary school classroom.

The woman had even taught her throughout the summers because of how well the young girl had done. Quinn hadn't mind, she hadn't had much friends anyway, and she like learning new things from Emily and Nikolai, who'd sometimes join in on certain lessons when he wasn't working during the summer holiday.

"With my being home schooled for five years, the school district made me take a placement test in order to determine which grade I'd be put in –turned out my mama was one hell of a teacher because I ended up being placed three grades higher than what they expected me to be in." Quinn told her.

"I was twelve during my freshman year in high school when I was supposed to be in the sixth." Quinn stated. Shannon's eyes bugged. If this were true, why the heck did Quinn struggle so much during?

"Effect," Shannon began, "you entered your junior year at fifteen, when now I know you should have been fourteen. What happened?"

"Cause," Quinn started off as she began to tell her the rise and fall that was her academic career.

With her being back in the public school system, everything went downhill from there. Her teachers, who'd mostly hand out thick packets for them to work on during class, had not been as good as her Mama had been in teaching her.

If she tried to ask questions, they wouldn't explain it well enough. If she tried to come before or after school for extra help, they'd only spare her half an hour –and that was only when they showed up early enough in the morning, or didn't leave immediately after the final bell of the day.

When her mama had been her teacher, she would explain every subject she taught to her thoroughly and in a way Quinn was able to easily understand it. This included a lot of hands on experience and trips to different museums. Once you hit school, the teachers didn't want to baby you, and the only thing that could be classified as a field trip was leaving campus for lunch.

And if Quinn still didn't understand something, Emily would listen to her questions and answer them using everyday things as her example, like: when Quinn had been learning fractions, Emily had Quinn make several different cakes using recipes that were filled with them.

Another thing that hindered her learning was the fact tha her classes were too crowded with kids who were older than her by at least three years, and they'd always feel the need to pick on her because of it.

Add all that on top of her still mourning over the deaths of her foster parents, her grades had suffered immensely.

She had barely passed her freshman year, and that was mostly because her teachers were either sympathetic towards her situation, or outright lazy by having them take notes during videos every other day –and sometimes those videos weren't even related to the subject they were supposed to be learning, like –seriously? What did Finding Nemo have to do with History?

And Schoolhouse Rock was fine and all, but how many times would they watch that in place of an actual lesson? The kind where the teacher actually stood in front of the class, using the dry-erase board, instead of just handing them out packets and making them do book work.

Her sophomore year had been even worse.

During the summer, she had moved to another foster home. The sadness she had felt over her foster parents death had turned into anger at her situation, prompting her to make friends with a group of seventeen to eighteen year old juniors and seniors, who had taken her thirteen year old self in as if she were their little sibling.

However, the PUNKS, as they called themselves, were not the best of influences. They were known to be in the principals –who they were on a first name bases with– office more than an actual classroom. And though Quinn rarely went to Steven's office for a chastising talk about how she could do better, she did attend a lot of after school detentions, with the occasional Saturday detention, for skipping classes.

Because of the many skips she accumulated over that school year, she had not been awarded the required number of credits she needed in order to move on to her junior year. And that wasn't even factoring her poor grades.

Her second time around doing her sophomore year, at the age of fourteen, Quinn had buckled down and got more serious with her school work after having a dream where her mama and papa were disappointed with her, and her academic performance. With her having moved, once again, to another foster home before the end of the last school year, she was placed in a different school that was slightly better, and away from the PUNKS, who had all either somehow graduated or dropped out.

The new foster parents she had moved in with only housed one other kid other than her, so it hadn't been as hard to focus on her school work; especially when she had begun to use school as her escape from what had been happening in the home she moved into.

She had passed that year with the best grades of her high school career, earning all B's with the occasional C. The teachers, who were aware of her placement test scores, figured she was beginning to get her groove back.

During her junior year, however, she had been filled with nothing but distractions.

Beth had just been born during the summer on the seventeenth of June, the same month she turned fifteen, and they had parted ways as soon as the child had hit her two month mark. Beth had been taken to an orphanage, and Quinn had been placed into a home with too many children who were all younger than her. They had all looked up to Quinn as their parent figure as their foster parents had been lazy as fuck.

That whole school year she had thought of nothing of Beth: about where they might have taken her, and if she were ok.

She hard barely passed with all 70's.

Not long after that, after finally seeing Beth for the fist time after their parting, Quinn had dropped of school and ran away from the system. She had then moved in with one of her PUNK friends, who had gotten an apartment of his own, and lived with him for a little over a year before leaving when he began to start doing hard drugs.

"I often wonder how I would have turned out had Emily and Nikolai still been alive. I'd most likely be in college right now, instead of an eighteen year old bum." Quinn said after relaying everything to the future coach.

"You're not a bum anymore, Quinn. You and Beth both have a home with me now." Shannon told her firmly. "And you'll go to college. I'm sure of it. I feel it in my gut, remember?" She finished with a pat to her stomach.

"Hopefully those intestines of yours turn out to be true." Quinn joked.

Beiste chuckled. "To further improve your chances, you're going to have to really do well this year. You'll have to attend _all _your classes and make much higher than those seventies you had been aiming for."

"I know," Quinn agreed.

"And if it really comes down to it, I can see about getting you a tutor so you'll be able to have that one-on-one learning atmosphere you seen to learn best in." Shannon said.

"I think that might be helpful."

"Alright, I'll look into it." The coach said with a nod. "Just focus on the now, not on the could have been –thinking like that won't get you anywhere."

"I know, I know." Quoin said. "But as sad as it is to say this; if they hadn't of died, I wouldn't have Beth: no matter how fucked up her conception was. The future I could have had, couldn't even compare if Beth isn't there." She told Shannon truthfully as she turned to look at her daughter, who had fallen asleep in the restaurant provided booster seat. Half a French fry was stuck to her ketchup covered cheek. Quinn laughed and immediately took a picture of the adorable toddler.

She then cleaned the girls face with a napkin she had dipped in her glass of ice water before moving the sleeping child to straddle her lap, resting the girls head against her chest. Beth did not stir once; she was completely wiped out from the drive to Lima.

"That's another thing I want to ask you about." Beiste told her.

"Let me guess," Quinn said in a knowing tone as she looked up from her daughter. "You want to ask me about Beth's conception?" Shannon nodded. "You mean to tell me you don't already know?" Beiste shook her head. "I'm surprised you didn't find that answer out in any of your research. I mean, it had even been on the news at some point, so it should have been relatively easy to find out."

"I only looked up what I needed to know." The coach told her. "I found out about Beth by accident, but once I did, I stopped any further delving."

"I don't really like talking about how Beth was born." Quinn informed the coach.

"And you don't have to if you really don't. It won't bother me." Beiste replied quickly.

"No, I'll tell you." Quinn told her. "But only because you've done so much for me. If you were anyone else, I'd probably have cursed them out." The blonde teen let out a deep sigh before beginning another long winded speech about her life –their food was way past cold by now.

"You know I turned eighteen just this last month and that Beth is three, correct?" Beiste nodded. "Do the math and factor in the nine months Beth spent in the womb –what do you get?" Quinn asked the coach.

"You were fourteen when you had Beth?" Beiste answered in an astonished whisper. Of course she had had an idea of how old she had been, but actually hearing the blonde confirm it finally had her truly realizing just how young she had been.

"Yeah, but I didn't give birth to her like I'm sure you're thinking." Quinn told her. A confused look came upon Beiste's face.

"I don't understand. How is Beth your daughter if you didn't give birth to her?" Beiste asked with a furrowed brow.

"Wow, you really _did _leave out all of the good stuff during your research." Quinn commented.

"I didn't want to violate too much of your privacy. I had hoped you'd come to trust me enough to tell me about your effects in life yourself." Beiste said, using Quinn's word.

"I appreciate that," Quinn thanked her, "and to answer your question; I'm intersexed. That means that though I am classified as technically being female, I have male genitalia –a fully functioning penis that, as you can see, is capable of knocking a chick up." Quinn explained to the coach.

"Well that explains why I keep finding the toilet seats up," Shannon joked lightly as she relaxed at tad. She guessed if Quinn were to have a child at such an age, she was at least glad that she hadn't been the one to go through nine months of pregnancy, and a painful birth that would have no doubt been dangerous for her at such a young age.

However, who _was _it that had Quinn, at age fourteen, getting them pregnant? She hoped upon hope throat the thoughts creeping into her mind turned out to be false.

"My bad," Quinn replied with a light smile before it morphed into one of hesitance. "Anyways, when I was fourteen...I guess you can say that I was, kind of sorta, raped." The blonde told her, the last word sounding more like a question than a statement. Sadness took Shannon's eyes as the thoughts she had been dreading, turned out to be the truth.

"What do you mean, kind of, sorta?'" How could someone 'kind of, sorta' be raped? You either were or you weren't.

"I don't know. It's kind of confusing. I mean, I was really young. I had just turned fourteen and I had never had sex before. Next thing I know, my foster mother is coming into my bedroom one night and starts to, you know," Quinn, with a heavy blush to her cheeks from embarrassment and more than a little shame, mimed the jerking off motion with her left hand.

The football coach began to feel anger build inside her towards the woman who was supposed have provided a safe home for the blonde to sleep in at night. She was supposed to be providing the blonde teen everything _but that. _

Quinn had been through so much already before coming to that woman's home. Now thanks to her, Quinn had rape to add on top of everything else. And rape was exactly what it was if what the blonde was hinting at turned out to be true. There was no 'kind of, sorta's' to it.

"And I think I kind of like it, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't have gotten har– an erection if I didn't, right?" This was something that always plagued her mind when ever she'd find herself thinking about it. "But I don't know; at the same time, I _really _hated it. She was my foster mother and she was doing these to me that I've only heard the PUNKS talk about. Instead of feeling really awesome afterwards like they'd always tell me, I felt...disgusted with myself." Quinn admitted with a shamed whisper towards the end. Shannon could feel her heart, once again, breaking for Quinn.

"She continued to do this for a little while –night after night. Each time it was finally over, she'd tell me not to tell anyone or she'd kick me out and make sure I never had a home after her because no one else wanted to house an intersex like me." Quinn shook her head as she suddenly found herself becoming angry with herself.

"I was actually freaking stupid enough to believe her too, because as she began to start using her mouth on me, and me on her, I never told. Not one fucking person. Not even when it turned into full blown sex. No one had a clue what was going on; not my foster sibling –like he'd know what was happening anyways, he had only been six at the time– and _defiantly _not my foster father

"He was a great guy and the best foster father I've ever had after my papa died –he even taught me how to ride a bike. But ever since that first night _Alexis," _she didn't like calling that woman her foster mother. It never seemed appropriate. ",came into my room, I'd always feel guilty while around him. Which eventually hurt my relationship with him because I'd always try to avoid him so I wouldn't blurt everything out from guilt; especially with how miserable and tired he looked form all of the fights he'd have with Alexis –which, by the way, started sometime after she first began to molest me." Quinn informed Beiste as the anger she had felt turned into guilt and sadness.

Before, it all hadn't really bothered her as mush as it probably should have, most likely because she'd force herself not to think about it. But now, as she relayed everything to Shannon, someone who she was quickly beginning to trust, and someone who clearly felt for her, she found herself becoming a bit depressed at what happened.

"And then she got pregnant," Quinn continued on after a brief moment of silence, "I found out by chance. She never planned on telling anyone about it and had even scheduled an appointment with an abortion clinic. If I hadn't answered the house phone when the clinic had called to confirm her appointment, then I would have never known." She was so glad that she had pretended to be sick that day in order to skip a test she hadn't been prepared enough for. If she hadn't, Beth would not be there today.

"When I confronted her about it, she had been surprisingly truthful about the whole thing, but she told me that she still planed on going through with the abortion. I was still a kid, you know. I knew absolutely nothing about babies –I still kind of don't, to be honest– but I knew that I couldn't let her take away my chance of actually having blood relation after my so called birth parents abandoned me. So, I threatened to tell someone about what she was doing to me if she got it, which was all it had took. She agreed not to get it. She didn't want to take the chance of finding out if I was bluffing of not.

"For the entire nine months she carried Beth, she had her husband thinking that he was the one to have gotten her pregnant. He had been so excited too. The reason why they fostered in the first place was because his sperm count was really low, and their many attempts at having a child were never successful before me and my foster sibling came along." Which had Quinn's guilt almost hitting her breaking point, but even so, she had still kept quiet as there was now more at stake. She had had an unborn child to think about.

"Anyways, when the nine months were up, Beth was born and I saw her for the first time. When I looked at her, I knew that I couldn't let Alexis be her mother; not when I knew she like to do things with kids." Whenever she allowed herself to truly think about, she was glad that she had been there to distract Alexis from getting any ideas of going after her foster brother.

"Whose to say that she wouldn't do anything to Beth in the future? And plus, I was more than a little jealous of the fact that my foster father's name would be put down on Beth's birth certificate. I liked him a lot. He was a really great father to me and my foster brother, and he would have been a fantastic father the Beth." Quinn said sadly.

"The one thing, other than Beth's birth, that I will never forget about that day, was when he had brought Beth out for us to see. He had had tears in his eyes from how happy he was, despite the fact that Beth looked _nothing _like him. He was _so _happy that he had become completely ignorant to the freaking obvious. He was of Spanish decent, all his features were dark. While Beth, on the other hand, was pasty white with blonde hair and green eyes. You'd think he'd notice?

"Alexis even had the balls to tell me that Beth looked exactly like me while he had been in the same room, fawning over Beth. She had looked so damn pleased about that too." She really had been a fucking bitch. And her little comment once again had Quinn thinking on the possibility of her maybe molesting Beth in the future. If Beth looked more like her as she got older, would that increase the chances of it happening?

"But even with all that, I still had the selfish need to have it be my name in Beth's both certificate. I also knew it wasn't fair to have him continue to think that the child he was falling in love with was his, when she was, in fact, mine. I knew it would hurt him when I told him, but I also know it would complete devastate him should he find out years down the line.

"Though, when I told him, he didn't believe me at first, but once he finally opened his eyes and saw the obvious, he couldn't deny it. He called and told the police what I had told him, and they came and arrested her right in her hospital room. She had tired to claim that I had been lying, but DNA is a powerful truth. There was no denying that Beth was mine when the test result had come back in my favor." Quinn told Shannon, who had listened to everything Quinn had told her with sympathetic eyes, while all the while silently cursing that Alexis woman to the very depths of hell.

"Please tell me they locked her up." Shannon asked hopefully.

"The judge gave her seven years with the chance of parol after she pleaded guilty, and a permanent spot on the sex offenders list once she's out." The blonde teen answered.

"That's not enough; she should have gotten much more than that." Shannon fumed. "You do realize that you did nothing wrong, right?" She asked. From what she gathered, she knew that Quinn felt as if she'd may have wanted it to happen.

"Mostly, yeah, but still; I know I hated what she'd do to me, but at the same time, I must have liked it if I always got an erection and-and if I always...ejaculated." Quinn shook her head in disgust at that. "I must be as fucked up as she is."

"You _are not _fucked up." The coach stated firmly with hard eyes. "You shouldn't feel ashamed that you got an erection. You couldn't help it. She was touching you in a very sensitive place that is designed to feel pleasure when stimulated by someone; especially if that someone is a person other than you, and defiantly when you had never experienced such a thing before then.

"She was supposed to be someone you could trust, instead, she took advantage of your situation to do despicable things to your body that is defiantly worth more than ten years in prison." Shannon told Quinn, hoping upon hope that Quinn realized that she shouldn't feel shame over this.

"Your body's reaction to her has left you confused over everything, which I can understand. No one wants to good when something like that I'd happening to them. But really, Quinn, you are the last person that should be feeling shame over this. You told me that you hated it when she'd touch you, and that you felt disgusted by it. To me, that doesn't sound like someone who liked what was happening to them." Shannon informed her.

Quinn stayed silent for a long moment as she took in everything the football coach had said. "I'll never regret Beth."

"And you shouldn't," Beiste replied. "Beth is a great kid."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement as she looked down at her sleeping daughter with a sigh. "You know, my foster father was the one to name her. He named her Elizabeth after his great-grandmother.

"And even after I told him that Beth was really mine, he still allowed the both of is to stay with him for two months until he finally couldn't handle seeing us anymore without becoming depressed." Quinn told the coach. "That was when Beth and I separated. I couldn't take care of her at fifteen, especially while in the system."

"He sounds like quite the guy." Beiste kind of wanted to give him a hug and take him out for a beer after listening to everything.

"He is," Quinn replied. "And I don't think I'll ever stop feeling guilty for what he's had to go through."

"I'm really glad you felt you could tell me all this, Quinn." Shannon told Quinn after a pause.

"You've given me a lot to think about. This thing has really confused me over the years." Quinn said truthfully. "And I just want to say, thanks –you know, for giving me a chance and for keeping your word by taking us both in. I promise you won't regret it. I'll be the best damn player on your team, and I'll get a scholarship because of it. I won't let you down." Quinn promised with serious eyes and determination in her voice.

Shannon smiled. "Don't tell me what you'll do. Show me"

* * *

**Moore info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review. **

**- That answer some of you guys' questions? Quinn has had a trying life and Shannon has given her the chance to make it better. Though, I hoped I handle the last scene ok. I wasn't too sure on it. **

**- Guest: yes, Quinn is too young to have a child, but so was she on the show, just as she is on here. I had not planned on having any more babies in my other fics besides River (and no, I'm not a single mother to the other Guest reviewer who claims I am lol. I'm almost twenty and the thought of babies surprisingly terrifies me), but I wanted a really good reason for Quinn to take Beiste's offer. I feel like she wouldn't have taken it if Beth had not been a factor. She would have felt as if it were charity or something. Or she would have taken the offer, but wouldn't have been as motivated and eventually screwed everything up. I just felt I had to add Beth. Sorry if you don't like that. **

**- as I said up top, I gave you two chapters in one, and the next will be posted soon, but only because I felt they needed to be together. Don't expect all the future chapters to be that long because they probably won't. It took me over twelve hours to type this chapter and the next one out on my phone. And don't even get me started in the editing. Jeesh! My poor thumbs. **

**Next Chapter: Will be posted soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moore Info: previous chapter continued.**

**Pardon any errors. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was just after dusk when they began driving back home after spending a few hours at the park –where Quinn had discovered that her daughter was a bit weird as she liked to occasionally eat sand– and visiting the ice cream shop to further celebrate Beth joining them in Lima.

As Shannon drove –to the soundtrack of Beth signing the Adventure Time theme song on repeat as she played with her sandy toes– she'd either study Quinn from the corner of her eye, or take a few quick glances whenever they stopped in front of a red light.

She was concerned.

After Quinn had told her about what one of her foster mothers had done to her, she had been really quiet throughout the rest of the day. Even when they had been at the park. Despite her attentiveness to her very active daughter, the coach could tell that the blonde teen was still thinking about everything and that it was starting to get to her.

This fact became more obvious to Beiste when Quinn would sometimes let it slip as to what she was feeling. Many facial expressions would suddenly take over her face, seemingly at random, as she thought, hinting at what she might be thinking. Those expressions allowed the coach to see that Quinn was sad and angry over what happened, and despite what Beiste had told her back at the diner, some of that anger was directed towards herself.

Now, with it being hours later, Shannon wasn't about to let the blonde go another hour feeling the way she did. With an idea cementing in her mind, instead of turning on to the street that would take them back to the house, she kept driving forward.

Taking notice of this, Quinn turned to look at the coach with a look of confusion on her face, along with a raised brow.

"Where are you going? You just passed the house."

"We're not going back to the house just yet." Shannon informed her as she kept straight ahead.

"Then where are we going?"

The coach pointed ahead of them and through the windshield where, in the distance, bright field lights, which were always turned on at night for the late night joggers, could be seen.

"There," she told the teen. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and went with the flow.

Not long after, Beiste parked the car right beside the side entrance to McKinley high's football field.

"Come on," Shannon told Quinn as she got out of the car after turning it off. The coach waited off to the side as she watched Quinn unbuckle, then remove, Beth from the car seat she had bought the girl just the day before. Once both blondes were out of the car, Shannon locked the car with the its remote.

She then led them towards the field house where the locker room specifically for the football team was. Also inside the field house, was a weight room and a storage garage that held all the teams equipment –this is where Beiste led them to.

Once in font of the storage garage, Shannon shuffled through her keys until she came upon the one she'd been looking for. She then used it to unlock the garage door from the lock that was at the bottom, before raising the folding door up until it was fully open.

Upon doing so, the smell of old sweat immediately hit them all in the face like a perfectly excited bitch slap. The garage door had done a superb job at containing it all in. Shannon, who was more used to it, did not react, however, that could not be said for Quinn.

The blonde teen had to call up all of her will power in order to not throw up, and poor Beth attempted to do the impossible by melting her small body into Quinn's with her nose firmly pressed into the older girls neck in order to get away from the horrible stench

"Smell funny!" Beth exclaimed pitifully. "Stinky funny!"

Quinn, who had her own nose buried in Beth's cloud soft hair, tried not to laugh, as that would mean she'd have to open her mouth, and in consequence, actually _taste _the stench. Shannon, who had disappeared inside the storage garage, came back out pushing some type of contraption, in which she parked right next to the two Fabray's before going back inside the garage once again.

The main future on the contraption was a red, human shaped dummy that was stuffed with tough foam and had armless shoulders. It was impaled on a thin metal frame that was was curved at the bottom and attached to a sled like base that was also made of metal. At the part where the metal frame that held up the dummy met with the top of the sled, there was a twelve inch metal rod that stuck up in the air.

Shannon came back out with four, forty-five pound circular weights stacked in her arms. She carried the combined weight of one hundred and eighty pounds like it was nothing.

"Why don't you put BamBam down for a minute so you can come join me over here." Shannon told Quinn, using the teen's nickname for her daughter, which was one of two short names deriving from the word Bambino –the second being, Bino.

Quinn did as she was told and joined Beiste's side, but not before telling Beth to stay close and to not wonder off. She had received a thumbs up in reply before the child had immediately went over to climb on top of the football sled in order to hug her body against the red dummy.

"I'm going to place one, forty-five pound weight in your arms at one at a time. Tell me when it gets too much." Shannon told Quinn, who nodded and got her hands ready before Shannon gave her the first weight. It wasn't so bad. The first weight weighed more than Beth by at least ten or twelve pounds.

"You can add another one," Quinn told her. Beiste did so carefully. With her now carrying ninety pounds, she was beginning to feel the heaviness of it, however, she knew that she could take at least one more. "Another,"

"You sure?" Shannon asked with a raised brow as she took in he barely noticeable quiver in Quinn's arms.

"Yeah," Quinn answered.

"Ok," the coach conceded before placing a third on top of Quinn's stack of weights. Quinn gave a light grunt as she shifted under the weight. She now had one hundred and thirty-five pounds in her arms. That was five more than what she weighed.

"You good?" Beiste asked Quinn in slight amusement as she watched her solider the weight she clearly wasn't used to carrying on a daily bases.

"Yup," Quinn replied with a grimace like smile.

"Alright then," Beiste said before putting down the last forty-five pound weight right outside the storage garage. "Follow after me," she told the teen before going back over to the football sled, in which Beth was still atop of and talking to the red dummy she had named Frank.

"Hold on tight, BamBam." The coach instructed to the toddler. Beth tightly wrapped her small arms around the red dummy in unconfined anticipation, even though she didn't know what it was for.

After making sure that Beth had a strong enough grip, Shannon began to push the sled against the grass with both of her hands on either side of the dummy. Beth immediately squealed out in excitement as if Shannon were pushing her at a break neck sped, when in reality, she was only moving one notch above a walking pace.

An instant smile had taken over Quinn's face at the sound of Beth's squeals and cackle like laughter.

Shannon pushed Beth to the two yard line that was closest to then before parking the sled with Frank's back towards the end zone furthest from them. She then asked the child to hop off so Quinn could put the weights through the metal rod. The blonde teen was relieved to have them out of her hands.

"So this is the football field I'll be playing on, huh?" Quinn commented as she looked around said field. It was illuminated by the field lights that were high in the air, highlighting the vibrant green grass and the white field paint that lined it, as well as the red end zone that had the word 'TITIAN' in all capital gold letters.

"This is actually pretty cool." Quinn said with a small smile.

"I love being on a good football field at night. It's very spiritual." Shannon replied. Quinn didn't know about that, but she defiantly felt something, and it had her looking forward to actually playing on it during a real game.

"Airbud play, Bear?" Beth asked the coach as she clutched at Shannon's jeans while looking up at the large woman. Shannon gave Quinn, who was laughing at the adorableness that was her daughter, a confused look.

"I think she's talking about that never ending movie franchise where this dog named Buddy somehow knows how to play any and all sports. The one she's talking about is when Buddy joins his owners junior high football team –completely bypassing school regulations, I might add. I never got how that happened."

"Ah," Beiste said as a small light bulb went off in her head. "No, I'm sorry Bam –Buddy doesn't play football for me." Beth looked utterly sad at the fact.

"It ok," Beth said with a slump of her shoulders.

Weak to the child's puppy eyes, Shannon suddenly found herself picking the girl up and into her arms. "I'll see about getting our very own Airbud –how about that? You like?" Beth nodded her head in great enthusiasm as she gave the coach _two _thumbs up in agreement. Beiste laughed.

Shortly after, Beth let out a large yawn as she suddenly found herself becoming sleepy. She promptly lay her head on Beiste's broad shoulder, however she did not close her eyes to sleep. She kept them at half-mast, still very much interested in what was going on.

Shannon's heart warmed at the toddler's actions. She brought a hand up to rub at the child's back as she turned her attention back to Quinn, who had been watching them with a small smile. At first, she had felt a bit jealous of the affections Beth was giving to the coach, but that feeling went just as fast as it came.

Beth was a very loving person, and if she liked you well enough, she'd give you the best cuddles. She wasn't about to get jealous because of that.

"So why are we here?" Quinn finally asked the older woman.

"I brought you here because I noticed that after you told me about what your foster mother had done, you seemed to withdraw within yourself, and stayed that way all throughout the day –despite still being attentive to Beth" the coach added when the blonde teen was about to disagree with what she had said. Quinn stayed silent at the truth.

"Wanna tell me what you were feeling? What you're _still_ feeling right now about the whole situation." Shannon probed gently.

Being forced to think about it, those said feelings began to physically present them self as Quinn's face began to flush in anger, just as her fists began to curl up into a ball. Flashes of the many times Alexis had visited her in the night went through her mind.

"I feel fucking pissed." Quinn immediately answered. It didn't take much to get her going as she had been thinking about it for hours now. "I mean, I don't know why, but up until now it hadn't really bothered me too much. Yeah, I hated thinking about it, but I never got so fucking pissed over it.

"Every since we talked about it, I've been thinking about what you said, and it had made me realize that, you are right –none of what she did was any of my fault. But now I can't stop thinking about it without wanting to go super Saiyan on that pedo."

Shannon wasn't quite sure what that meant, but she continued to listen as the blonde teen vented, continuing to rub at Beth's back upon feeling the child's worried arms wrap around her neck as she watched Quinn pace in front of them.

"And I can't not think about that without getting pissed at myself. I should have told somebody. Why didn't I tell somebody? And when I ask myself that, that part of me you've help me with comes back to mind and I'm thinking; deep down, maybe I really _did _want her to do all that stuff to me?

"And I most likely ruined my foster fathers life with all this crap. Beth should have been his, not his fifteen year old foster daughter's! Now Beth is going to have to find out that one of her mothers is a convicted rapist and pedophile. I–"

"Stop," Shannon interrupted the rest of the blondes rant with a commanding tone of voice. Quinn did so immediately, though with a look of confusion on her face. "Go stand in front of the football sled and get into a line mans position. Like the one I showed you how to do the other day,"

Still more than a little confused, Quinn moved to stand in front of the red dummy. She then crouched down and dug the tips of her fingers on her left hand into the grass in front of her. She did the same for her feet by digging the toes of her shoes into the grass.

Her dominate foot, which was her right, was place a little more forward than her less dominate one. Her position closely resembled a track runner setting up in their blocks, only both of her knees were high off the ground.

"Your ass needs to –there you go." Shannon said after Quinn automatically corrected herself by lowering her butt a tad.

"Alright, here's the thing –all that stuff your thinking and feeling? I want you to imagine that it all physically manifested into Frank right there in front of you. Then I want you to shoot up from the tips of your feet, lift him up, and push all the nastiness he's trying to plague you with, away. Got me?" Shannon asked. Quinn nodded as she further dug her shoes into the grass.

"Use as much force as you can because Frank is going to try and weigh you down with all his baggage there." Beiste continued as she pointed towards the three, forty-five pound weights that Quinn had put on the football sled not too long ago.

"You don't want it –you gave it to him, remember? But he's going to try and give it all back to you. He's going to try and get back inside your mind and pollute it with all his crap again. He's going to try and make you turn on yourself. He's trying to make you weak after you've been so strong –going through things most teens your age only see in the movies.

"You're trying to make a better life fore yourself and Beth. You can't let Frank get in the way of that. You have to push him away –push all of that nastiness away." Shannon told her. Quinn gave a slow nod of her head. She had slipped into her zone with each word Shannon had spoke. All she saw in her line of sight was Frank –that fucking red dummy who represented so much to her at that current moment.

"Now, I don't have my whistle with me," Beiste continued after having a quick conversation with Beth ",but when you hear Beth's signal, I want you to shoot up from the tips of your feet, lift him up, and push Frank away –away from you, and away from your future. I want you to keep pushing him until Bam signals for you to stop. Then, I want you to get back into position and wait for Bam to signal you to go again. Understood?"

"Yes, coach!" Quinn stated firmly in determination. The fingers on her right hand, which was tucked close to her side, were wiggling in anticipation. Shannon gave a quick smile at that before patting Beth's back with her hand –her signal for the toddler to send Quinn off.

The three year old took in a deep breath in preparation before letting out a loud, "Weeeee!" in her best imitation of a whistle being blow with all its might.

The instant Beth gave her signal, Quinn shot up from the tips of her toes and lifted Frank high in the air as she pushed him back with the help of her toes as they dug into the ground with each step she took. She let out a loud, animalistic growl as she continued to push the heavy dummy back with the images of Alexis creeping into her room night after night.

"You won't fucking touch me anymore." Quinn said with a mumbled growl to herself.

"Weeeee!" Beth screeched for Quinn to stop. Quinn let the dummy drop back down to its original position as it vibrated back and forth on its stand. As she did, Quinn instantly felt lighter as she had pushed out all of the hate she had felt while pushing.

She quickly reassumed her position in front of Frank.

"Weeeee!"

Quinn shot up and lifted the red dummy high into the air once again. This time as she pushed him back, the shame she had felt because of Alexis came to the fore front.

"I didn't want it. I never wanted it. I was just a kid!"

"Weeeee!"

"I'm still just a kid," Quinn fished just as she dropped the dummy. She was breathing heavily from exertion, but she didn't care. She got right back into position.

"Weeeee!"

The image of Alexis' husband, her foster father, entered her mind.

"He was a good guy! All he wanted was to have a family with you." She growled out as she pushed Frank past the fifty yard line.

"Weeeee!"

"I'm sorry," Quinn gasped out as she apologized to her foster father, even though he wasn't there to hear it. She dropped the dummy as she did so.

She got back into position.

"Weeeee!"

"I'm not going to let you ruin me. I'm going to be somebody –for Beth, for coach, and _especially_ for myself. No more stealing."

"Weeeee!"

She got back into position.

"Weeeee!"

"I fucking hate that drunk driver for taking my mama and papa away from me!"

"Weeeee!"

She got back into position.

"Weeeee!"

"I fucking hate my sperm donor father and Easy-Bake Oven mother for abandoning me in a freaking McDonald's of all places!"

"Weeeee!"

She got back into position.

The last two times Quinn went at Frank, the blonde teen had given the red dummy her all, pushing him well past the end zone. In total, she had pushed the football sled for over one hundred yards.

And when Beth had given her the final signal that was different from all the others –which was kind of like, 'weee wee wee'– telling her to stop all together, she had immediately crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. Her back was to the grass and her hands were in her sweat damped her; her feet were flat on the ground, and her knees were bent.

She was completely spent, sweaty, and her arms and legs –scratch that; her entire body felt like jello from using all her muscle's strength, especially after having worked on the Berry's lawn just hat morning.

However, even so, she felt wonderful. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from off her. That is, until another one tackled itself on top of her stomach.

"Oooff," Quinn gasped out as the breath momentarily left her upon Beth's sudden weight being dropped on top of her.

"You did it!" Beth cheered with a wide grin on her face, in which Quinn returned. The toddler didn't know exactly what the blonde teen had done, but she knew it had to be great. She could sense it.

"I did. I really think I did." Quinn replied. "And dude, you were the most awesomest whistle blower I've ever seen. Bear should totally hire you to do that for the whole season." Beth beamed at the praise.

"I just might," Beth commented as she stopped a few inches away from the blonde teens head. Quinn tilted her head back to look up at the upside down woman before finally sitting up with a groan. Beth slid down from her stomach and into her lap.

"How do you feel after all that?" Shannon asked Quinn.

"Loads better," Quinn answered truthfully. Looking at the ex-thief, Beiste could tell she was speaking the truth. The blonde looked to be way better than before. Heck, she looked better than when she had first properly met her. She seemed...lighter.

"I so can't wait for football season to begin. It's therapeutic."

Shannon chuckled. "Yes, to me, football is the most perfect stress reliever." She replied as Quinn finally came to stand on her jello like legs. Beth had to stand for herself for one, she'd surly drop her if she even attempted to carry the toddler.

"You are definitely not the person your past self thought you were." Shannon told the blonde gently. "Just watch, Quinn. You _will _be someone –and I can guarantee you that that someone will be great." Quinn's breath hitched and her eyes watered slightly at the coaches words.

"Leave Frank and his crap behind you. That was who you were when you were strapped down from all what happened to you while growing up. The you right now is what's important because she's your future. Take care of her, and you'll find many doors opening."

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review.**

**- I added the football sled scene at the last minute. I felt it was crucial. Which was why this chapter took so long to update, and why I had to post a third of the last chapter on this one.**

**UPDATE: ****I forgot to tell you guys that i finally went ahead and made a twitter account, as clueless as I am about social media. Its to keep you guys updated and to maybe get some help as well. Maybe even a view random thoughts, u don't know. But if you're interested, its at R43Moore. **

**Next Chapter: Quinn's official first day off from being the Berry's unpaid laborer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moore Info: Thanks for the awesome reviews/favs/follows guys! They were awesome. **

**On another note: You never truly know how much a difference a couple of players can make until they're gone. 7 to fucking 1. That match was brutal. My TV had its feels hurt from how much I was screaming at it. Sigh. Totes hope they'll win today's match. **

**Excuse muh errors. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Quinn woke up early at the ungodly hour of six in the morning; the reason behind that was the feel of her covers being pulled from off her body a bit at a time. Having always been a light sleeper ever since Alexis first started to sneak into her room, she immediately woke up to see the top of her daughter's unruly head. The child was trying, and failing, to climb on top of her relatively high bed.

Quinn watched her daughter with an amused smile; the toddler was trying to use her cover as if she were Rapunzel's prince climbing up the tower. With this method, Beth was able to get her torso, and one leg, onto the bed, allowing Quinn to see the child's flushed face that was glasses free. The child also wore a yellow tank top, and, despite being potty trained, underwear like pull ups that she only wore to bed for the occasional accidents she'd have during the night.

"What are you doing, Bambino?" Quinn asked the girl in a groggy voice as she looked at her daughter, who was startled at the suddenness of her voice. Beth's grip on the cover loosened and she began to fall off the bed. Quinn's arm shot out and prevented the fall from happening by grabbing her by the bicep. The teen then pulled her fully onto the bed. The quickness of her actions had Beth letting out giggles from the rush.

"I sleep wif Ken." Beth said as she scrambled closer towards the blonde teen, lifted the covers up for the toddler to join her under after fixing them.

Once the covers were straightened and Beth was under, the toddler snuggled close to Quinn's body, promptly tucking her head under the older girl's chin while Quinn wrapped an arm around her. Quinn let out a happy sigh; this was what she'd always wanted since she was first separated from Bam, and now she could finally do it whenever she wanted. She loved every second they lay there in comfortable silence as they both attempted to fall back at sleep. Quinn wished she could savor this forever...however, Beth becoming bored put a halt to her plans.

The toddler untucked her head from under Quinn's chin to study the older blonde's face with her hazel eyes. She studied it for a few still moments before bringing a hand up to poke at the fresh, and slightly puffy, pink scar that was in the middle of teens right eyebrow, which was now two halves of a whole. The scar still hurt somewhat, which was why Quinn winced slightly upon Beth's first few pokes to her brow. Seeing this, Beth immediately stopped her actions and became worried.

"It hurt?" Beth asked, her face full of concern.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "Just a little bit though. I'm alright." She assured her.

"How you hurt?"

Quinn hummed in contemplating as she tried to find a way to appropriately explain what happened to the small child.

"I was being bad and didn't want to go to time out, so I ran away to keep from going. While I was running, I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped, and ended up hitting my head really, really hard on the curb." Quinn told the toddler as best as she could.

"Ow wee," Beth said with a sympathetic wince. "It bleeded?"

"A little bit," more like a lot; head wounds tended to produce a lot of blood, but she didn't want to scare the girl by saying that. ",but I went to the doctor and they fixed my like new."

"I no like timeouts eeder." Beth said.

"Yeah, there no fun at all." Quinn replied. Beth nodded her head in agreement.

"No be bad ness time, kay?" Beth said sternly, her face serious. "If you no be bad, den no timeouts." The child's logic deduced. "Yous a big girl like me, kay Ken?" Beth said as if she were telling the older girl 'she could do better.'

Quinn's heart couldn't stand the cuteness, nor could her face stop the wide smile that stretched across her face. The eighteen year old kissed her daughters forehead, who returned the favor by kissing her scared brow; kissing its pain away.

There went her heart again, being all warm and shit.

"No more timeouts. I promise." Quinn told her.

"Good," Beth replied before a long pause in which she then said, "I hungee."

"You sure you don't want to sleep some more?" Quinn asked with a hopeful smile. It didn't hurt to try. She hadn't gone to bed until three that morning.

She had spent all night thinking over things and how she truly felt like, for the first time, she could move on from her past; move on from the way Beth was conceived.

She could finally start to live her life.

With that revelation, Quinn became even more determined to do well in all of her classes, and to more than dominate on the football field. She didn't want to give colleges a reason to look her over; she wanted to give them all the reasons as to why they shouldn't.

Beth shook her head in negation. She was bored with sleep. Quinn sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win; what do you want for breakfast?" Quinn asked.

"S'ghettis," Bam answered with no hesitation.

"That's dinner food, Bam." Quinn chuckled.

Beth didn't see what the problem was. "I eats pancakes for den-ah 'fores." She reasoned with her damn good child logic. Quinn couldn't dispute it. She loved having breakfast for dinner, so why couldn't Beth have dinner for breakfast?

"Well played, kid, well played." Quinn said with respect. Beth giggled, not really understanding why she was. "If Bear says it's ok, we can asks her if she could maybe make it for us." 'Cause Quinn couldn't cook anything if it didn't involve an oven, "but if she says no, you'll have to stick with normal breakfast." Quinn told her. "Deal?"

"Deals,"

**...**

After the three of them ate spaghetti for breakfast, where Beth practically bathed in it, they went shopping at the mall; the very same mall Quinn had stolen Rachel's purse. Quinn had been a little worried that security would recognize her and try to kick them out immediately upon entry. But with each shop they went shop to, none of the Segway crusaders ever payed them any attention.

Shannon bought Beth more clothes (as the child barley had any) and a few miscellaneous items to decorate her new bedroom; all of which were Adventure Time themed. Shannon was also able to get Quinn to let her buy her more clothes for school, as well as a lap top in which she could do all of her school work on. However, the blonde hadn' t been too happy about it.

Quinn understood that her daughter needed things, so she hadn't complained too much there, but having Shannon spend so much money on her still made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Knowing this, Shannon made another deal with the blonde; if Quinn did all of the house chores assigned to her (dishes, trash, and keeping her room and bathroom clean) then she'd receive an allowance of fifty dollars every week. She'd then add onto it depending on the grades she'd have by the end of each week. For every A, she'd add another five dollars, for every B, she'd add three, and for every C, she'd add one. If Quinn were to get just one F, she'd take away twenty.

Quinn did not hesitate to take the deal.

Beth, having overheard their conversation, wanted in on it as well. "What 'bout me? Bear?" The toddler had asked the football coach. After a moment of thought, Shannon decided that it couldn't hurt to give some sort of allowance to the girl; so, she told her that if she kept her room clean and put all her toys away when she was done playing with them anywhere around the house, then she'd receive an allowance too.

However, instead of receiving money like Quinn, she'd be allowed to pick a toy from Toys R Us and a trip to the ice cream shop. Beth was super happy with her deal. She had even shook the older woman's hand to seal it, having seen it being several times movies before in movies.

"BamBam is such a character." Beiste had said with a laugh. Quinn couldn't agree more.

Later, as they watched Beth play at the indoor playground that was in the middle of the mall, Quinn asked Shannon how she was able to get Beth to live with them so fast after speaking with her in the hospital. The blonde teen had expected it to take a while before the toddler would be able to join them, instead, it hadn't taken much time at all.

"A couple of years ago, I fostered my old college roommate's daughter after she decided to spend a year in Africa. She's a doctor and she wanted to help countries that needed her medical expertise. Ever since then, I just kept renewing my license just in case." Shannon explained.

"You really are _that _nice." Quinn said with a shake of her head in wonderment.

"I try to be." Beiste said, "My mama taught me right and my daddy didn't stand for disrespect."

Quinn was glad for that. If Shannon hadn't been the type of person that she was, then she'd most definitely be in some jail right now instead of watching her daughter play with some little boy (who had a shaggy head of brown curls) she had just made friends with.

The two toddlers were, by the looks of it, pretending to be dinosaurs as they ran around with their T-Rex arms; they were trying to scare all the other little kids with their ferocious roars. From their play, they were able to get other kids to join them in their dinosaur world where, apparently, only T-Rex's who screamed 'rawr' at each other while flailing their stubby arms around, lived.

It was safe to say that the entire mall could probably hear all the commotion that was going on, as they were _that _loud.

"Do you know if Beth is allergic to any animals?" Shannon asked the blonde teen.

"Not really, no." Quinn was sad to say. She still had a lot to learn about her daughter. "Why?"

"I told her I'd get her her own Airbud." The coach replied with a sigh. It was her eyes. Those hazel eyes never failed to leave her resolve weak, especially if there was a sheen if tears present. This was proved to be accurate just that morning when Bam had poked her awake to ask her if she'd 'pwetty, pwetty pweas make her s'ghettis for breath-fist.'

"You're really going through with it?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

Shannon shrugged. "I told her I would, and really; I've been meaning to get a dog anyways now that I'm not going all over for arm wrestling competitions – this will be for me too."

"You just couldn't resist." Quinn teased.

"Like you can either," the coach shot back.

"True," Quinn said after a slight pause. "I'm sure if she had any allergies, her social worker would have said something about it."

Shannon nodded her head in agreement before checking her watch. "We still have time to go visit the local animal shelter. We could probably go check it out now."

"Sounds good," Quinn said.

They attempt to get Bam in order to head down to the animal shelter, but the child was reluctant to leave.

"I don' wanna leeb yet, Bear. I wanna pway wif Jakey." Beth protested as she threw an arm around her new friend's shoulder. The boy, who had stunning grey eyes, just stayed quiet out of shyness as he played with his fingers.

Before Quinn could reply, a voice from behind her and Shannon gathered their attention. "Is my son causing you any troubles?" A woman who greatly resembled Jakey said as she came to join the two; Quinn and Shannon quickly came to find that Bam had sneakily escaped with her friend, and was now back to playing, while they were distracted.

Shannon became too stunned by the woman's attractiveness to reply with an answer. Quinn had to jab her side in order to bring her form her trance. She did so with a slight jump.

"N-no, there's no problem. We were just trying to get my foster daughter so we could leave, but she's being resistant at the moment. She seems to want to keep playing with your son." Shannon said with a light blush and a nervous laugh. Quinn smirked at how flustered the coach was. It seemed as if the woman had a crush.

"I noticed," the other woman said with a smile. "My son tends to be very shy around other children, so I was delighted to see that he had made himself a friend. She's a cutie too with her adorable glasses," the woman complimented, being a fellow glasses wearer herself.

"The adorablist," Shannon said goofily with an immediate wince. Really? Adorablist? That wasn't even a freaking word. Quinn snickered at her total fail.

Jakey's mother giggled. "Has your foster daughter been in your care for long? Because it looks like it," The woman asked. "My brother and his wife foster as well, and their foster child took a little while to warm up to them, but now he a talkative little thing."

"Oh,no," Beiste said with a wave of her hands, "I've only just got her yesterday."

The brunette woman seemed surprised by this. "I noticed you earlier when you were in Macy's." Quinn rose a brow at this; either the woman was a stalker or Shannon's crush may very well be returned. "Your relationship seemed so natural. That's why I assumed she may have been in your care for longer than just a day."

"Beth's an outgoing child, so she makes it easy." Beiste informed the woman. "It also helps that her best friend lives with her tool." Shannon said with a pointed thumb at Quinn.

"Beth's sister?" Jakey's mother asked. "They really do look alike."

"I'm actually her mother." Quinn replied before the coach could. Jakey's mother is understandably surprise by this, "I know," she said knowingly, "it's a _long _story, but it's the truth."

"Well, your daughter is really cute and she definitely takes after you." Quinn thanked her.

"Are you two planning on enrolling her in a daycare?"

Shannon and Quinn shared a look before the coach answered. "We hadn't really thought about that yet –we probably should start looking; school's not that far off."

"My son goes to the one that's not too far from the school I work at. Their fees are reasonable, their learning program is ideal, and the teachers are really engaging with the children; they really love what their doing. If you're wanting one, I highly recommend that one."

"What's the name?" Shannon asked.

"El niños,"

Shannon knew where that daycare was; it wasn't too far from McKinley. With that in mind, Shannon asked, "The school you work at...is it McKinley High?"

"Yes, it is." the woman confirmed.

Shannon was excited by this. "I do too! I'm the new varsity football coach, and AP Biology teacher." She informed Jakey's mom a little too eagerly. She blushed. The woman smiled at that. "I'm Shannon Beiste." The coach introduced herself with an outstretched hand.

"Robin Penkala," Robin replied as she shook Shannon's hand with a pleased look. "I'm the special education director."

"What a coincidence," Quinn commented in amusement at Shannon's flushed cheeks, which had intensified upon making hand contact with Robin's hand.

"Indeed it is," Robin said, all the while keeping her eyes on the coach. _Oh yeah, _Quinn thought, _she's totally feeling coach. _Shannon gave a nervous laugh as she and a robin slowly released each other's hand.

"Quinn will be doing her senior year at McKinley."

"Oh? Then let me give you an early welcome." Robin said as she prompted a handshake with Quinn.

"Thanks," Quinn said as they dropped hands,"What's it like there?"

"Yeah," Shannon added, wanting to know as well. "The things I've heard weren't exactly the best."

Robing gave them a slight grimace. "I can't lie; McKinley, well –McKinley is a bit...unstructured, I should say. Things can get a bit wild at times."

"That doesn't sound too good." Shannon said.

"I know," Robin agreed, "and I don't want to put the school down, because it really can be wonderful when we all come together, but at the same time; it can be chaotic with all that slushy throwing that goes around." She told them truthfully. Quinn's brow furrowed. Slushy throwing?

Who the hell threw slushys?

"Thank you for being truthful with us." Shannon said.

"Oh, it's nothing; i just don't want the two of you going into it without having at least _some _idea."

"Principal Figgins didn't have the courtesy to do the same, sadly."

Robin does not look surprised by this. "I really shouldn't say this, but the principal is generally blind to everything that goes on at the school."

Quinn wondered just what the hell kind of insane school Shannon had her going to. If it was really how Robin was making it out to be, then she really will need to get a tutor if the classrooms turned out to be as rowdy as her imagination conjured up.

Shannon shook her head with a sigh. It was sad to hear such things; education was essential to every child.

"What was the name of that daycare your son goes to again?" Shannon asked. Robin repeated the name. "I'll definitely be checking it out."

"If it turns out that you like it, then Jackson and Beth will be able to keep seeing each other. I can't tell you how much it makes me happy to see him interacting with other children, and it's all thanks to your little one." Robin said as she looked over and watched her son, who was running around the indoor playground with a happy smile on his face as he held hands with Beth, who ran right beside him, giggling away. A larger smile took Robin's face at this.

"I'm sure Beth will love that." Shannon said with a smile of her own, regaining the woman's attention.

"Will you be going to the 'back to school get together' William Schuester, is throwing for all the teachers?" Robin asked. "He's the Spanish one teacher," she added.

"I'm the newbie, so I haven't heard about it."

"You should go. William won't mind," Robin told her. "If you want, we could even go together." She said somewhat coyly. At that moment, Shannon Beiste was no longer 'the Bear' Beth claimed her to be, instead she resembled a fish out of water with the way she had that glazed look in her eyes, and the way she'd open and close her mouth while trying to reach for the words that wouldn't come out.

Robin looked considerably amused by this.

Quinn as well; the blonde teen let out a snicker before answering on behalf of the helpless coach. "She'd love to go with you, Ms. Penkala. She was just telling me the other day how she could use some friends her age." Shannon's head jerked over to Quinn with eyes that said 'whatdaya doing!' The blonde just gave her a small smirk with twinkling eyes that clearly said, 'you know you want to go.' Shannon's eyes narrowed slightly, though there was no malice behind it. In fact, her whole expression morphed into one of defeat as she turned back to Robin with a smile.

"That sounds like fun." Shannon agreed.

Robin beamed. "Excellent. Let me give you my number so we can make further plans." The woman said before politely asking for Shannon's phone, in which the coach handed over. "The party isn't until next week, but if you need to call me for anything at all, that's fine too." She said as she added her name and number into the woman's contacts. She then sent herself a quick text so she'd have Shannon's number as well.

"Okay," the arm wrestler said, "I'll be sure to do that. You know, if I need anything." She stumbled slightly as she took her phone back once the other woman was done with it. Quinn could tell it's been a while since the coach last dated.

"We should probably be getting Beth now if we want to have enough time at the shelter." Quinn prompted.

"Oh, right. Sorry, we have to go, but it was really nice running into you. I'll defiantly be looking into that daycare you suggested; and I will call you sometime soon before the party."

"It was nice meeting you as well, Shannon –Quinn," Robin added as she looked over to Quinn, who gave a slight nod of her head in acknowledgment. "I hope you call soon."

They were able to rally up Beth much easier than the last time since they had Robin's help (as she did the same for her son), and the promise of food. As Beth and Jakey hugged goodbye, an idea popped into the teens mind.

"You know, they both had so much fun together today. What about maybe scheduling a play date?" Quinn threw out there. Not only would Bam get to see her new buddy again, but Shannon would get to see Robin as well. The coach wouldn't be able to back out if Beth was urging her to see her friend.

Beth and Jackson, who both looked up at their respect guardians with hopeful eyes.

"I have no problem with that." Robin immediately answered, looking pleased by Quinn's suggestion.

Shannon looked into Bam eyes (she was doing her specialty pout) with a sigh of defeat. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to. It was those eyes! It was even worse since they were magnified behind her adorable glasses.

"In don't have a problem either." Shannon told them. Bam gave a cheer and hugged her new friend once again out of happiness. The boy returned it with a shy, happy smile of his own.

"Now you really have to call me." Robin told Shannon, her flirtatious tone more evident.

The three of them left the Penkala's with a wave in goodbye after Beth and Jackson hugged goodbye for one last time.

"Bye Jakey!" Beth yelled out form over Quinn shoulder for the third time since they left them; there was several meters separating them.

"Bye Bam!" The tiny voice of Jackson, that could barely be heard, replayed back. Quinn noticed that not once had the boy called Beth by her real name. It was always either Bam or BamBam, the nicknames she had given her. Quinn wondered if that was the name she was set on introducing herself as.

Sometime after they left the indoor playground, Quinn spoke up.

"Ms. Penkala was totally digging you, coach." She said with a smirk. "She must like her women _strong." _Quinn added with a chuckle. "Your gonna make her your bae?" Shannon's face flushed, however, her reply was so casually said that it sent shivers down Quinn's spine.

"You know that curb you cracked your head on?"

Quinn gave a hesitant nod.

"Yeah, it's not that for away if you want to visit it again." She said with a smirk of her own.

No other words left Quinn's mouth. Beiste gave an exaggerated, evil laugh for Beth's amusement; it sounded very mount like the Count from Sesame Street.

"Yous silly, Bear." Beth giggled from where her head lay on Quinn's shoulder. Shannon beamed.

**...**

After they left the mall, they made a quick stop at a fast food place that was _not _McDonald's, which was what Beth had wanted. However, Quinn refused; ever since Quinn had been abandoned at a McDonald's, she'd sometimes have panic attacks if she ever found herself in one. She didn't want to chance that happening to her with Bam there.

Instead, they ate at Burger King, where Beth was given a paper cardboard crown to where on top of her unruly head. It was still there even as they walked into the animal shelter, where they were allowed to look at all the available animals; Beth was currently eyeing the cat pin with a nasty look after one of them went ape shit and hissed at her.

"I no like cats. Theys bad." Beth said from where she was standing next to Shannon's leg, clutching at the woman's pants in slight fear. Quinn couldn't agree more with her daughter. Cats, in her opinion, were evil. She was a dog person all the way.

"Are you all looking to bring a new friend home with you today?" A familiar voice came from behind the three women. They all turned from the angry cats to see that the voice belonged to none other than Arrietty Clock .

As soon as Etty's eyes registered Quinn, her customary smile fell.

"You," Etty stated with a slight glare and narrowed eyes.

"Me," Quinn said back with a small smirk. Etty's eyes narrowed more at that.

"Rachel," Shannon said with a pleasant smile.

"Hello Ms. Beiste." Rachel greeted after turning her attention away from Quinn, a new, more genuine smile on her face.

"I didn't know you worked here." Shannon said.

"I actually volunteer. I love working with the animals." She told the coach. "And it doesn't hurt that it'll look good on my college applications." She relayed with a slight chuckle as if she were telling the punch line of a joke.

"Great show of initiative, Rachel." Shannon commended.

Rachel beamed with a nod of her head in thanks before turning her attention to the crown wearing child. "And who might you be?" She asked with an enchanting smile as she bent down towards Beth's level, her tanned hands on her knees for balance.

"I Bam," Beth answered shyly as she rested the side of her head against Shannon's leg, in which she still clutched. The coach reached down to rest her hand a top the child's shoulder. Quinn was surprised at the child's shyness; she was not one to be shy around other people. She'd run up to you and star at a conversation if you intrigued her enough.

Rachel put a spell on her kid!

On the other hand, Quinn's previouse question was now answered; it seemed that Beth preferred her nickname over her real name at the current moment –which Quinn was fine with. It made it that much special.

Rachel gave the child a fond smile. "It's nice to meet you, Bam. My name is Rachel." the small brunette introduced.

"Hi, Waychel." Beth replied with shy smile. Rachel's smile widened upon hearing the way the girl said her name.

"You're too cute." She said as she gave a quick tickle to the toddlers throat. Beth giggled and bear hugged Shannon's leg to close herself off from any further attacks.

"You can' gets me now, Waychel"

Rachel shook her head in defeat. "Your too smart for me." She conceded with feigned disappointment as she straightened once more. However, a smile quickly took her face again. Unbeknownst to her, the whole time she had been interacting with Bam, an unexplainable feeling had filled Quinn's heart.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Ms. Beiste."

"Oh, she's not mine." Shannon replied. "I just foster her."

"She's mine, actually." Quinn told the shorter girl; for some reason, she wanted Etty to know that Beth was hers after watching the two.

Rachel brought surprised eyes over to Quinn. Then, she look between the two blondes with detective like eyes.

"I can see it." Rachel concluded before giving Quinn the most genuine smile the blonde teen had ever received from her. Quinn found it to be really pretty, and if she were being honest with herself, she wanted to be on the receiving end of a lot more just like that.

"What did your father's think of Quinn's job from yesterday?" Shannon asked the brunette teen, momentarily regaining her attention. "Were they satisfied with the results?"

Rachel's eyes cut back over to Quinn, who was now raising a questioning brow. The two men should be more than satisfied; she had worked her fucking ass off under that bitch of a sun that left the underneath of her boobs, AND her balls, sweaty. #intersexproblems.

"They were pleased with the end results, yes." Rachel seemed reluctant to admit.

Welp, they were back to being the others somewhat enemy.

Quinn gave a smug smile. The blonde teen almost expected Etty to add a huffed 'unfortunately' at the knew that Rachel had hoped she'd do a shitty job so she'd have to redo it all; but not today! Victory was Quinn's and she planned on conquering tomorrow's tasks faster than what she had done yesterday.

At Rachel's words, Shannon gave Quinn a proud pat to her back as if to say 'good job.' "She'll be around tomorrow morning to give you the same results." The coach told Rachel confidently.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Rachel replied with a pointed look at Quinn. There was an indistinguishable glint in her eyes that had Quinn dreading the next day. What the hell did Etty have planned for her now? A small smile took Rachel's lips as she practically saw the blonde's brain churning to figure out just what she had in store for her.

"So are you all looking to adopt an animal friend today? Or are you just browsing?" Rachel asked after finally taking her eyes off of Quinn, who had become somewhat fidgety under the smaller girls knowing gaze. Quinn didn't feel as confident for the next day as she had been just moments ago.

"We wan' Airbud." Beth answered for them all. Shannon and Quinn laughed.

"Airbud? Like that impressively talented sports dog?" Rachel asked.

Beth gave an enthusiastic nod. "Uh huh,"

"We looked at some of your dogs, but Beth seems to want one just like...Buddy, was it?" Shannon asked Quinn for verification.

Quinn nodded. "I'm pretty sure Buddy was a Golden Retriever." Quinn provided.

An apologetic smile took Rachel's lips as she looked down at Beth. "I'm sorry, Bam, but we haven't received any Golden Retrievers in a while." Rachel said regretfully. "Whenever we do have them, they're not here for long; they tend to be adopted fairly quickly."

Beth's eyes saddened at her words. She wanted a dog just like Airbud.

With softened eyes, Quinn picked her daughter up and into her arms for a hug with Beth wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Would you be okay with getting a different kind of dog?" Shannon asked the toddler, who just shrugged in reply, very much like her mother in her actions.

Rachel stepped closer towards the two blondes. "There are a lot of dogs here that need good people like you to take care of them. Who ever you decided to choose will love you, and give you many hugs and kisses whenever you want, just like my two dogs, Milk Man and Schwarzenegger, do for me." The whole time Rachel spoke, she had one hand placed comfortingly on Bam's back, and her voice had been low and warm.

Beth giggled at the Great Dane's name. Rachel smiled. "Just ask Quinn; she's met them." Rachel added with a quick, imploring look to Quinn, who had been watching Rachel with her daughter with soft eyes. "Aren't my dogs he best?" The brunette asked with a smile (which was most likely for Beth's sake) as her and Quinn's eyes locked. The blonde could not deny the beauty that were the Etty's eyes.

That same tingling sensation she had felt run down her spine the day before, when her and Rachel's hands brushed, was back and stronger than ever.

Quinn quickly broke eyes contact with a shake of her head and a slight cough. "Uh, yeah. Etty's dogs are pretty awesome." Rachel's left eyes twitched upon hearing that horrid nickname Quinn was set on calling her. However, not once did her smile falter.

"See?" Rachel said. "Even Quinn says so."

Beth bit her bottom lip in contemplation before giving Rachel a shy smile, as well as a nod of her head. "Kay,"

"Magnificent!" Rachel praised with a beaming smile and a clap of her hands.

"Yeah, Bam. Magnificent." Quinn lightly mocked, imitating Rachel's voice (it was really high pitched and no where near how Rachel sounded), making up for the crazy feels Rachel was conjuring within her. Rachel's left eye twitched once more in annoyance. Quinn lifted Beth high in the air to settle the toddler onto her shoulders.

"Magnisscesant!" Beth repeated with a giggle; at the word and at her new point of few. They all laughed at her cute mispronunciation.

"I big, Bear." Beth proclaimed. She had a tight hold around Quinn's forehead, almost poking the poor teen in the eyes at some points, while the the older blonde securely held onto her legs.

"I see that." Shannon chuckled.

"Waychel littler."

Quinn snorted. "No surprise there, kid." Rachel, of course, glared at Quinn for that.

However, she did not response to her comment as she began to take them from pin to pin in search of the one dog that'd warm worm their way into Beth's heart. Beth seemed to like all the dogs that Rachel showed them, but the one dog that Beth claimed she wanted to take home looked nothing like Buddy.

"You're sure this is the one you want, Beth? Shannon asked the toddler, wanting to make sure she was absolutely sure before she finalized anything.

"Yes pweas, Bear." Beth replied from where she sat on the floor with her chosen; a white and brown Jack Russell Terrier that reminded Quinn of Wishbone a little bit in the face.

"Alright, then. We'll take him." Beiste told Rachel , who beamed before leading the coach to the front where she started the paper work that Shannon needed to take care of.

While the two did that, Quinn joined Beth on the floor and began to play with the happy, and affectionate, dog that Quinn just knew her daughter was going to name Buddy, or Airbud; most likely Airbud as she never called the athletic Golden Retriever by his actual name. The Jack Russell Terrier licked at Beth's face, causing the toddler crumble into a fit of giggles that had Quinn smiling.

Thirty minutes later, they were leaving the animal shelter with Beth hugging Etty goodbye, in which the brunette returned with a strong grip. Rachel gave Quinn a wave in goodbye a well; along with a 'see you tomorrow', that same knowing, and secretive, smile she had given the blonde earlier on her face.

Once again, Quinn was freaked into wondering just what the hell Etty was up to. She was having too much fun with this.

**...**

Later that night, after supervising, and occasionally assisting Beth with her bath; and after reading her and Airbud (Quinn totally called it), their new dog, a bed time story, Quinn went for a late night run around the neighborhood before showering and getting ready for bed herself.

Once she was under the covers and ready to doze off, a few minutes later her iPhone whistled, signally a new text message. The only person who had her cellphone number was Shannon, which was who she'd been expecting. However, she was surprised to see that it was from an unknown number.

**Unknown number:** I would advice you to wear suitable clothing for tomorrow. Not only will it be hot, but you will no doubt be getting wet.

Quinn frowned at her phone. Who the hell was this person trying to sext her? They sucked at it too.

**Quinn:** Who the hell iz this?

Their response was fast; like they had been waiting on their reply with their phone in their hand.

**Unknown number: **Rachel Berry, of course.

Rachel Berry? As in Etty? How'd she even get her number? Better yet, why the hell was she trying to sext her? And horribly at that.

**Quinn: **Arrietty?

Quinn asked, just to make sure.

**Unknown number: **Would you PLEASE refrain from calling me by that despicable name! I am far from four inches tall, mind you, and I resent you suggesting otherwise!

Quinn laughed. This was definitely Etty. The blonde could imagine a chibi Etty furiously typing away on her phone with her thumbs; red faced with steam coming from out her nose and ears.

**Quinn: **Wth, Etty? 'U will no doubt b gettin wet'? U tryna sex me?

**Quinn: **Nd how u get my #?

**Lil' Etty: **Your texting is atrocious. And I am most certainly not trying to have sexual relations with the likes of you, criminal! Not that you should know, I am a virgin! I will be giving myself to the one I love (Qinn wished she could say the same), not to the one whom tried to steal my most cherished purse!

**Lil' Etty: **And Shannon gave me your ten digit code back at the animal shelter.

Why the heck did Shannon give her number away? She just knew that the girl would be texting her with trivial things just to bug her now. And ten digit code? Really?

**Quinn: **So r u gonna sex Marshmallow Man thn? U luv him? (Quinn, for some reason, found herself asking) I noe I nick ppl, but I'm totes a better opt. thn MM. Not tht i wnt 2 sex u. Ud prob freeze my bits off.

Rachel sent her a series of mean and angry looking emojis. Quinn laughed. The last two emoji's was of a finger pointing at a 'smiling pile of poo', as read by Siri. Quinn returned the favor by sending a series of emojis that were crying with laughter; the last one being a smirking one.

**Lil' Etty: **I am choosing to ignore your scientifically impossible, inappropriate, and vulgar comment because I see that I am the better, more mature individual here (Quinn snorted at that) And who is this Marshmallow Man you speak of? I certainly wouldn't give myself to someone with such a ridiculous name.

**Quinn: **MM is ur boyfriend with the fat head and training bra nipps.

**Lil' Etty: **You mean Finn?

Quinn laughed. It sure didn't take Etty long to answer that one.

**Quinn: **If tht's the guy u had ovr thn yeah.

**Lil' Etty: **What made you think I'd have coitus with Finn? He's like a brother to me.

Quinn raised a brow at that. It looked like Finny boy was hard in his denial from where he stood deep in the friend zone.

Quinn went to reply back but her phone, which had been hovering over her face while she lay on her back, slipped from her hands and right in her eye.

"Fuck!" Quinn hissed out as she grabbed at her watering eye. That shit hurt! She immediately sat up; that was not about to happen again. She had learned her lesson.

Quinn typed her reply with one hand; the other was still nursing her eye.

**Quinn: **Thts not wut he said. He told me u were his girlfriend.

**Lil' Etty: **WHAT!?

**Lil' Etty: **He most certainly did no such thing!

**Quinn: **He most certainly did too.

**Lil' Etty: **I don't believe it. I know him. He's a really sweet and gentile guy. (Quinn rolled her good eye) That does not sound like him at all.

**Quinn:** He's a sweet guy? He clearly told me that you were his girlfriend and that I should stay away from you or else he'd make my life a living hell at school. AND the guy tried to punch me while I was sitting down; yet he's gentle?

Granted, she _had_ goaded him on a bit with her many taunts, but that didn't excuse his actions.

Rachel's reply was not as fast as the others.

**Lil' Etty: **Did be really?

**Quinn:** Yeah

**Lil' Etty: **I've never seen him behave in the way you claim he has. It doesn't sound like the Finn I know at all.

**Quinn:** The Finn you know is obviously a lie because the Finn I met did not hesitate to take a swing at me.

**Lil' Etty: **I'm sorry, but I just can't see it.

_Thats 'cause denial is a heavy cloak to shed_, Quinn thought.

**Quinn:** Fuck it thn. Dn't believe me. Idc.

**Lil' Etty:** You can't seriously expect me to believe you over my best friend, can you? I barely know you – AND you tried to steal from me! – whilst I've know Finn since elementary school.

**Quinn:** I may have been a thief before but I'be never been a lier. (Well, unless it was to keep her out of jail) If you don't want to believe me then go right ahead. That's your prerogative. I don't care.

There was no immediate response, even after a full minute had gone by. Quinn huffed.

**Quinn:** Wut did u wnt n e ways? Why did u txt me?

**Lil' Etty: **I texted to inform you that you will be washing mine and my daddies cars tomorrow, so it would be wise of you to dress appropriately for such a task.

**Quinn: **Ok, fine. Wutevr.

A few hesitant beats later.

**Quinn:** Nite.

Quinn let out a heavy sigh as she placed her phone back on her night stand. She may have promised herself that'd she'd never steal again, but in the eyes of those she's ever stolen from, she'll always be a thief. She doesn't think Etty will ever unsee that; at least, not right now.

There was no trust between then, which was clearly shown from her lack of bathroom privileges at the Berry house, and her texts to Quinn; it didn't help matters that Quinn had yet to apologize for her actions...or that she enjoyed annoying her.

Rachel's view on her will stay the same unless Quinn made an effort to change it.

Maybe she should start that tomorrow...

Her phone whistled once again; it was another message from Rachel.

**Lil' Etty: **I will ask Finn about the alleged altercation between you and him; and also the lies you claim he's said regarding our relationship status.

**Lil' Etty: **I have a sixth sense; meaning, I'm psychic. I will be able to tell if he is lying to me or not.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at both texts, especially the last one. Was she really being serious about having a sixth sense?

Whatever, Quinn was glad that she was at least willing to sniff out the truth.

**Lil' Etty: **Does that please you?

**Quinn: **Yeah. Thxs.

**Lil' Etty: **Don't thank me yet. You still have yet to see the cars in which you'll be washing.

_What the fuck did she do to those damn cars?_ Quinn thought as she stared down at the text with a sense of dread.

**Lil' Etty: **Goodnight, Quinn.

* * *

**Moore Info: Let me know what you thought. **

**- I know the last of their text convo is like how Rachel was with Brody in River, but I actually feel Rachel would be blind to such things if she truly felt she knew someone, especially if that someone was Finn. **

**Next Chapter: day two of Quinn's punishment and some football surprises. **


End file.
